Falling to pieces
by elightate
Summary: What happens when two members of the Rescue Special Ops team get into a car crash? One member gets out of it alright but another is left seriously injured, one comes depressed and will not talk to anyone, until it's too late and they O.D suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

I need a rescue special ops beta reader, any help is appreciatedJ I'm not very good at writing rescue special ops ones, can't really get the rescues downpacked.

Rescue Special Ops

CHAPTER ONE:

Jordan jumped into the driving seat as Chase lunged for the passenger seat, Heidi was unimpressed when she had to sit at the back, and she huffed and glared at the boys as she took her seat behind Jordan. She slumped in the back seat and sighed as she sat down buckling up her seat belt.

"I don't know why people drive like maniacs, seriously drag racing" Heidi scoffed. They'd been called out to a drag racing competition that had turned sour, one car had rolled and the other had smashed into the side of the lane wall. There was already one dead from the accident, an 16year old boy. "Will they ever learn" she added.

"It attracts the girls" Jordan grinned. "You know, I use to be a drag racer when I was a teen" he added

"Yeah, and that's why your still an idiot" Heidi joked before she put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it saying she was only joking

"You know I live in the same apartment as you, and I would like to get some sleep some nights" Chase said unimpressed while he crossed his arms

"Awh! Poor, poor Chase" Heidi said as she fake sulked before grinning, Chase rolled his eyes

"You're really loud, or that wall is really thin" Chase said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh mate, she's too good, she's great in bed" Jordan chuckled as he looked back at Heidi

"LALALALA" Chase stuck his finger in each ear "Too much information to know for a girl mate" he added

"You love it" Heidi said laughing. They had reached the crash site and all snapped into action, picking up the medical kits out of the back of the truck they headed over to their team leader Dean.

"Chase and Heidi, you head over to that car, there's 3 people trapped, one is a child around the age of 4. Jordan you tag the spectators and Lara you're with me in the other car" Dean said pointing in the direction of the cars

"On it" Chase said as he grabbed Heidi's arm and they ran over to the car. They reached the car and dropped the medical kits and got out the needed equipment

"Can you hear me?" Heidi said as she checked her patients pulse, she found a weak pulse on the patient's wrist; Chase and Heidi had all three patients under control. Heidi had been keeping the 4year old who was crying company and checking her vitals. They pulled her out first and laid her on the spinal board. There was nothing to show any signs of deterioration until it was too late.

"The little girls crashing!" Chase yelled as the young girl lied on the spinal board that was placed on the floor, he handed the bagging equipment to Heidi who was panicking, Chase began compressions ".5.6…."

"What, I checked everything nothing's wrong" Heidi said bagging the 4 year old, Chase could tell she was getting emotionally attached to the patient, he looked to where he saw a huge pile of blood forming on the ground

"Well obviously you've missed something! Look there is a massive head injury on the back of her head!" Chase shouted frightening Heidi.

"ASYSTOLE" Heidi's voice trembled. After 30 minutes of compressions, the young girl still didn't wake up; Dean had come to take over compressions, but called it instead.

"No, no you can't" Heidi said shakily

"Heidi, she's suffered a massive blow to her head, did you not see that?" Dean said angered as he showed her the head trauma

"No..No. I must have missed it" Heidi said holding back the tears

"Chase, did you see this?" Dean asked his older brother

"Yeah, when I saw her on the spinal board I did" Chase told his older brother who was annoyed that they had lost a little child. The ambulance came to take the little girl to the hospital for them to call it alongside her unconscious mother and father. Heidi was upset over the loss of her patient and wouldn't talk to anyone.

"It wasn't your fault Heidi. Don't blame yourself" Lara said comforting Heidi as she packed away the medical kits into the back of the truck, she turned to face Lara "Dean didn't mean to yell at you too"

"It's all my fault, that child is dead because of me" Heidi said leaning against the truck, she saw Chase and Jordan walking her way

"I'll see you back at the station" Lara said before hugging Heidi and returning back to her car with Dean. She jumped into the passenger side of the car and starred at Dean, her eyes green with envy "You know you didn't have to yell at Heidi like that"

"The kid died" Dean said focusing on the road

"It's not Heidi's fault" Lara said annoyed at the ignorance of Dean

Heidi was sitting in the back seat once again, yet this time the car ride to HQ was in silence, not one word was spoken till about halfway to HQ when Jordan broke the silence "Heidi, the kid wouldn't have made it anyway"

"And..And You think that's better, knowing that she wouldn't have made it?" Heidi asked as tears ran down her face, she met eyes with Jordan's, who was peering at her in the rear view mirror.

"No, it doesn't make it better, but there is nothing that you could have done" Jordan said trying to ease her nerves and worries. Heidi sat burrowed into the back seat and closed her eyes. The short ride back to the HQ, felt like it went for ages, they pulled up at the station first, Heidi got out of the car and slammed the door shut making a loud bang go through the whole station. Michelle walked out and saw Heidi storm up the stairs her eyes red from the tears.

"Heidi?" Michelle asked in a concerned tone as she saw Heidi walk up the stairs. Heidi just walked straight by Michelle ignoring her, Jordan followed closely behind trying to catch up with Heidi

"Jordan, what's going on?"Michelle asked shaking her head

"She lost a patient her and Chase were working on. Chase sort of flipped out at her" Jordan tried to explain, as he watched to where Heidi went to. His eyes followed as she walked into the change rooms. Heidi walked to her locker and picked up a medication bottle that was tucked into her bag, she pulled out two pills and swallowed them without water, she sat down and closed her eyes and she rested her head against the locker door

Michelle sighed "Go..Go find her" Michelle said ushering him off to go retrieve Heidi. She went back to her office, asking Dean and Chase to come. She gave them the talk on how Heidi gets emotional about these things, and told them they needed to apologize. They walked out and went to find Heidi, they found her wrapped around Jordan's chest, with her arms around his neck his arms led around her body holding her tightly and protected , her tears fell softly on the collar of his shirt. He looked up as he heard the door creek open. He glared up at Chase and Dean, and shook his head in disagreement. He wouldn't even look at them after that, and brushed his hand in the direction of the door meaning for them to leave, and to leave now. He sat with Heidi for well over an hour, before she decided that she was fine to return, she sat herself back up again sitting on his knees, she leant in and gave Jordan a small kiss on the lips.

"You okay babe?" Jordan whispered into Heidi's ear, concerned about her welfare

"Yeah, I'm fine" Heidi tried faking a smile to ease his nerves

"You haven't been yourself for days, I'm really worried about you" Jordan said as he ran his fingers through her hair stopping to rub the side of her cheek

"I'm fine Jordan, just leave it yeah?" Heidi asked as she began to slide of his knees and stand up beside him. He followed her out holding his hand against her back. She went and sat at her table that was beside Chase's. He smiled at her as she sat down; Heidi completely ignored him and sat down starring at her computer screen  
>"Heidi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you before" Chase leant over the table and reached for her hand. Heidi glared and pulled away from Chase leaving him sitting there looking like an idiot. He sighed as she rolled back to the computer and he pulled away from her, "I'm sorry, it's just she was only a little kid, I didn't want her dying" Chase tried to say as gentle as he could<p>

"And you think I wanted her to die, geez Chase you're an asshole" Heidi shouted while she ran down the stairs to the trucks

"I didn't mean it like that Heidi" Chase shouted while he followed closely, the crew watching as Heidi and Chase were fighting. "Where are you going?" Chase said bashing on the patrol car door "come on open up". Heidi wouldn't budge and started the car; Chase ran around the other side and jumped in just as Heidi slammed onto the accelerator, making the car fly down the driveway. Heidi wouldn't talk to Chase, they sat in silence as they went down their street. Heidi pulled up at the intersection that was just down the road from the HQ. Heidi pulled up coming to a stop, tears were beginning to fill her eyes making everything go blurry, she pressed down on the accelerator hard, and started to drive through.

"Heidi, watch out!" Chase shouted, as he pointed to the car that was to the left of him Heidi screamed, squeezing onto the steering wheel, she braked and swerved smashing into a lamp post. Screeching tires could be heard from the HQ, and then a loud bang and the break of glass followed with a loud snap of metal, sending everyone into rescue mode. They ran outside to see one of their very own rescue cars smashed. Jordan freaked out, and started running down the street shouting for Heidi. Dean tried to stay as professional as he could, grabbed a medical kit out of Vince's hand, and went running down the street as fast as his legs would allow him to. Jordan was the first to arrive at the car, running to Heidi's side Jordan began to panic shaking Heidi's shoulders to try and wake her

"HEIDI!" Jordan shouted "Come on Heidi, wake up for me" Jordan placed his fingers around her neck, feeling for a pulse. A feeling of relief overwhelmed Jordan when he could feel her pulse, pulsate against his fingers. Dean was on the other side trying to wake Chase up, he was slumped over the dashboard, all scrunched up to the side, as blood fell from his head to the floor, a large laceration covered the side of his face, broken glass lay shattered around him.

"We need extrication over here" Dean's voice said shakily as he checked out the surroundings around him. He placed his arm over the shattered window, and felt around Chase's stomach "I really can't asses him here, we need to get him out" Dean looked over to Heidi, who was in a better state then Chase was.

"Out of the way" Vince said as he picked up the extrication machine and began to cut away at the car, the loud crunching of metal sent shivers down the crew's spines, they never felt these chills before, but having two of their members in there, made them feel sick "Done" Vince shouted as Dean lunged to be beside his brother. Jordan and Lara were working on Heidi, they started to pull her out, and laid her on the ground, Jordan was rubbing Heidi's head, she was still unconscious and had a large laceration to her forehead, Lara gently felt her stomach to check for any internal injuries.

"She might have a few bruised ribs, but I can't feel any internal bleeding" Lara sighed a relief. The sirens from the ambulances gave them further relief, as they pulled up to the side of the accident. Chase was still in the car, Jordan helped the paramedics load Heidi into the ambulance and jumped in the back holding her hand.

"How's he doing?" Vince spoke softly he placed the spinal board onto the floor

"Bad. What the hell was Heidi doing?" Deane asked shouting in frustration as his little brother was seriously hurt. Dean swore under his breath, as he helped Vince get Chase onto the spinal board. Chase's heart rate starting dropping lower and lower as they were moving him "SHIT!" Dean shouted angered and he and Vince lowered him onto the ground, the monitors beeped loudly and fasting displaying Chase was losing his battle.

"Start compressions" Vince shouted shaking Dean who was traumatized by his brother's motionless body "Blood hell Dean" Vince said starting compressions, he yelled for Lara to help out. She ran to his side pumping oxygen into his body, Dean scrambled to get the Defib set up and placed the pads onto Chase's body.

"Charging" The Defib machine spoke… "Charged"

"Clear!" Dean shouted, before he pressed the button sending Chases body jumping and back down again. He reached over and placed his two fingers across Chase's neck, Lara shedding a tear, and Vince trying to keep an eye of both Chase and Dean. "Nothing" Dean Voice trembled as his hands shook like crazy "Go again" He ordered…

Review please: Wanted to keep you in suspense, hopefully I amJ


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

I need a rescue special ops beta reader, any help is appreciated I'm not very good at writing rescue special ops ones, can't really get the rescues down packed.

A/N: Italics are the persons thoughts.

Rescue Special Ops

CHAPTER TWO:

"I've got a pulse" Lara shouted relieved. Dean sighed as he rubbed his brother's arm; they loaded him into the ambulance. Dean sat in the back, and wouldn't let his eyes of his little brother. _Why do you always get yourself into this situations. _

"Heidi Wilson aged 28, MVA" One paramedic said as they whisked Heidi through the E.D, pulling into a cubicle. The doctors and nurses gathering around Heidi's side, one checking her breathing, one checked her pupils, one was feeling her stomach, nurses were getting IV's into her, while one rushed an ultra sound into the room. Jordan was sitting by her side, stressing out. A few minutes later, Heidi began to slowly open he eyes, squinting at the bright lights that hurt her eyes, she let out a small moan as she woke, catching the attention of the nurse that was taking blood and to Jordan who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Hey, you're in hospital there was an accident" The nurse spoke gently as she rubbed Heidi's shoulder for comfort. Jordan came closer to her side, placing his head to hers.

"What?..Chase… Jordan where's Chase?" Heidi began to panic, and starting crying, trying to get out of bed, she was held back by Jordan, who held her tight

"His seriously hurt, he was still in the car when we left. He'll be fine Heidi his strong" Jordan tried to comfort her as she was crying; he rubbed her head and sat on her bed next to her.

"It's my entire fault. What if he won't be okay, what If I've hurt him" Heidi began to come speechless, and thoughts overwhelmed her head. Her hands were shaking as the tears rolled down her cheek. Jordan pulled her in close and held her protected.

**Shortly later**

"Chase Gallagher, 25 year old male MVA" A paramedic shouted through the E.D as they rushed Chase through. Heidi and Jordan heard as well. Heidi jumped up and started shouting for Chase, Jordan tried to calm Heidi down, but she wouldn't listen and insisted that she gets up and checks on Chase.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave your bed. I can go and check how your friend is going" The nurse gently spoke

"Please, please. Jordan go see how he is" Heidi cried as she became more and more worried.

"okay, I will" Jordan kissed Heidi on the forehead and walked out of her cubicle. He walked over to where he saw Dean sitting; he walked up to him, seeing Chase motionless on the bed, with 5-6 doctors and nurses around him. Jordan looked at Dean and began to speak "Dean". Dean looked up and glared at Jordan. "How's Chase" Jordan asked coming closer

"Critical" Dean muttered, not looking at Jordan when he said it. He moved closer to Chase as one doctor moved out of the way.

"We need to get X-RAYS" One doctor said, and with that Chase was getting rolled out of the cubicle, Dean followed closely but was stopped by a nurse who told him that he couldn't come with Chase when he got X-RAYS. Dean walked back to the cubicle, and passed Heidi's cubicle along the way, he stopped outside peering in, keeping his mouth shut till she finally looked up

"DEAN!" She shouted "How's Chase?" Heidi nervously asked trying to sit up; she groaned as she sat up, her ribs were killing her.

"You right babe?" Jordan asked running to her side and helping her sit up

"What the hell happened out there?" Dean asked shouting, giving Heidi a fright. She sat there starring at Dean for a while unresponsive "I swear to god, I'm holding you responsible for what's happened, you could have killed him…Oh wait he did die!.. We got him back eventually"

Heidi's eyes filled with tears as the words spat out of Dean's mouth "I'm sorry Dean" Heidi said crying into Jordan's chest.

"It's not Heidi's fault" Jordan snarled back at Dean giving him an unpleasant look. Lara came running up to her cubicle seeing Heidi buried in Jordan's chest.

"Is everyone okay? Dean how's Chase?" An out of breath Lara said as she moved beside Heidi, placing her hand on Heidi's back and started to rub it

"Getting X-RAYS, he has been bleeding, its stabilized for the moment, there not to happy though. Might need surgery" Dean sighed as he tried to keep it together for him and Chase. Lara moved back to Dean placing her body against his, as she pulled away she smiled giving him some ease

"He will be okay Dean. His a Gallagher, his strong, you know his always getting into trouble and injuring himself, he'll be fine Dean. Just give him some time, he'll wake up when he feels safe" Lara said trying to ease Dean's concern and nerves. She slowly grabbed his arm and led him out of Heidi's cubicle and into Chase's as they waited for him to return

"I don't know this time Lara. His never been this critical" Dean said as he rubbed his head "Even when he was a teenager he got into some serious trouble drinking but never this bad" he sat down on the chair that was sitting beside Chase's bed. Lara came and kneeled beside Dean. A few minutes later they started to wheel Chase back into his cubicle, the nurse handed, his X-RAYS to the doctor, he sighed as he studied them "What's wrong?" Dean jumped up to Chase's side noticing the unpleasant face of the doctor.

"Broken shoulder, fractured wrist. 2 cracked ribs, and his bleeding is starting again" The doctor sighed as he felt Chase's stomach. "His going to need surgery"

"Shit" Dean mumbled as he rubbed his brother's forehead, Lara was standing beside Dean as she heard the news, her arm gradually made its way around the back of Dean. "Is he going to be okay?" Dean asked concerned as he watched his little brother

"After the surgery, he should be fine. His unconsciousness could last for a few days" The doctor said as he scrambled notes onto the charts. He walked out and got an O.R booked and ready for Chase. Walking back in 15 minutes later with nurses, they prepped Chase and rushed him up to the Operating theatre. A nurse led Dean and Lara were to wait.

"I need to call Dad" Dean said pacing Chase's room

"Do you want me to call him for you?" Lara asked softly and gently

"No, I better call him" Dean said as he pulled out his phone, his hands shaking. "I've never been so worried about my brother in my whole life" He began to dial his father's number and listened to the dial tone, _ Come on Dad, pick up. Pick up_

"Hello?" The Gallagher boy's dad Shane said

"Dad, its Dean… There's been a bad accident, Chase….his ..his in hospital" Dean stumbled to say into the phone

"What? Dean. What's going on, his he okay?" Shane asked panicking

"I don't know Dad, his going into surgery. His got internal bleeding and a few breaks, but his still unconscious, you need to get here urgently"

"Okay son. I'll be there in 15" The boy's father said before hanging up and racing out the door. Dean sat pondering as he waited for his father to arrive. Around 15 minutes later, he came running into the room, first noticing Chase not in there, the second noticing his oldest son sitting against the wall glaring straight through the other.

"Dean?" Shane asked

"His still in theatre, won't be out for another few hours" Dean said as he took a seat on the chair that was beside his fathers

A few hours later

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Jordan asked as he rubbed Heidi's cheek, looking at her with love and concern

"It's all my fault, everything's always my fault" Heidi mumbled, Jordan became even more worried, he sat up beside her and pulled her in close to his body, giving her a kiss on her forehead

"It's not your fault beautiful, it was that asshole who cut you off" Jordan spoke softly trying to ease her concerns

Heidi started to cry again, she started shouting for Jordan to leave her alone, he would leave her side "Leave me alone Jordan"

"I'm not leaving you..You need me" Jordan said wrapping his arms tighter around her body

"PISS OFF JORDAN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Heidi screamed at the top of her lungs, frightening Jordan, he stormed out. Lara had walked in at the same time, she saw how Heidi was reacting and decided to see if she could help Heidi out, she sat on the side of Heidi's bed and placed her hand over hers. Lara let out a smile, but Heidi didn't want her to be there, she didn't want anyone she shouted for Lara to leave her alone aswell, Lara sighed and got up and left the hospital, heading back to the HQ.

(…..)

Two nurses wheeled Chase back into his room, his body covered with badages and gauzes. Shane sighed "Shit Chase, what'd you do to yourself?"

"He was with one of the other rescue members, she got out of it fine, she was driving. Last time I allow her to drive the patrol car" Dean snarled as he sat beside his brother. As time passed, Vince and Michelle had come to see how him and Heidi were doing.

Vince softly opened up the curtains around Heidi's cubicle, "I wouldn't go in there if I was you" A young female voice came behind Vince

"Excuse me?" Vince asked raising his eyebrow and looking in disbelief

"I was here earlier, she snapped at a young man and lady with her, she was screaming for them to leave her alone. She's pretty shaken up from the crash - " The nurse said

"Thanks" Michelle said cutting her off and stepping into Heidi's cubicle, Vince followed closely behind, shutting the curtains as he walked through. Michelle went to the side of Heidi's bed where she was lying, tears fell from her eyes "Heidi, you okay?" Michelle spoke as she rubbed Heidi's head

"Leave me alone" Heidi's voice blared through the loud sobs

"Heidi-Ho. Come on, you don't have to be alone" Vince replied softly as he bent down and looked into Heidi's eyes

"Leave..me alone" She sobbed pulling the blanket up and over her face. Vince gave Michelle a stern look and brushed his hand towards the door, ushering her out. He closed the curtains behind him.

"She's going to be like this for weeks" Michelle sighed as they walked to the elevator

"I know, I'm worried about her mental state now" Vince added walking into the lift. They arrived up at Chase's room, Dean explained how he was doing, and Michelle and Vince stayed with Dean and Shane for a while.

(…..)

A few days later

"Heidi-ho, your with Dean. Jordan your with Lara" Vince ordered as he handed out co-ordinates for the rescue. Dean shot Vince a stern look then rolled his eyes towards Heidi

"I'm not working with her" Dean snarled as he watched Heidi move her desk and sit down "Get up"  
>Heidi wiped the tears from her eyes, as she got up and stood next to him<p>

"Get a move on Deano, and your with Heidi, just deal with it you two. It is not Heidi's fault that Chase is in hospital" Vince shouted as his mood turned sour for the day.

"Chase was perfectly fine, Heidi's the one that stuffed up the previous rescue, Chase was just trying to be a friend and apologize for yelling at her Heidi is the one who flew through the intersection" Dean shouted as he walked down the stairs leading for the trucks "Hurry the hell up Heidi" .He shouted before slamming the patrol car door shut. Vince pulled Lara to the side and told her to look out for both Dean and Heidi today.

Heidi jumped into the back seat of the patrol car; Dean shot her a look "You seriously can't even sit up front? Grow up Heidi and face your consequences" Heidi wouldn't budge and just sat slumped in the back seat "Fine, sit there then" Dean huffed, and with that he drove in silence to the rescue. When they arrived Dean got out first heading for the back of the truck, he peered in at Heidi who was staring out the front window, and she was looking at the MVA they got called out too. Dean popped his head through the window "Get a move on Heidi!" He shouted making Heidi jump.  
>She pulled herself out of the car and walked around the back, picking up a medical bag she made her way over to were Dean was waiting for her. He ushered her along faster. They bent down to a teenage girl that was lying on the floor unconscious.<p>

"Can you hear me?" Dean asked the young girl as she lay motionless. Heidi just sat there on her knees, Dean looked up at Heidi and glared at her "Get a move on, what are you doing just sitting there, give her some oxygen" Dean shouted making her get a move on. She slowly got the medical equipment out that she needed and placed it on the teenager. Heidi still was anywhere but the rescue, thoughts and images kept rolling around in her mind. "Leave" Dean spoke as he glared at Heidi

"What?" Heidi said breaking out of her silence

"Leave now, your useless her, no help. Just go, walk back to HQ, or get a taxi. We don't need you here. Just leave" Dean's voice frightening Heidi. She carefully backed up and ran in the opposite direction, Jordan's focus turning to Heidi, Lara quickly snapped him out of it, and told him to focus on the job, will get Heidi later.

(…..)

Walking back into the station, Jordan ran up the stairs, hoping to see Heidi sitting at her table, he sighed and shook his head as his vision didn't see Heidi. Michelle popped out of her office and made her way to Jordan

"Where's Heidi? Cleaning the ropes or something?" Michelle asked as she photocopied a few documents, for her meeting

"No, isn't she here? Dean told her to leave the rescue, she wasn't doing anything, she kept stuffing up treatments" Jordan asked Michelle worried.

"No, she's not" Michelle sighed as she finished photocopying her documents. "Try and call her , see If she'll answer" Jordan quickly managed to get his phone out of his pocket, and started to dial Heidi's number. Hearing the dial tone made Jordan worry even more. Thoughts rumbled through his head as to where she could me. _Where are you Heid…_ His eyes lit up; as he thought of the only place she must be _the hospital._

Heidi was sitting beside Chase at the hospital, she pulled her bag up off the floor and pulled out a bottle of medication, she pulled out two and slipped them into her mouth, taking a large drink of water and swallowing the tablets. She put her head on Chase's bed and began to try and sleep. As she shut her eyes, she could feel herself back in the car, she could hear her and Chase's fight reply over and over again in her head. The sound of Chase's voice shout about a car, then bright lights and a large bang, then pure blackness. She started squirming and tossing, shouting out Chase's name. Her screams filled the ward room floor. A doctor came racing in hearing the screams, just as Chase's monitor began to beep rapidly. Heidi could hear the fast and loud beeps, and the vision of Chase lying on the ground. The doctor began to gently wake her up as another monitored Chase. Heidi opened her eyes to find a room full of people, and Chase shaking violently.

"CHASE" Heidi screamed, and she threw her arms around crashing and banging medical equipment. She began to cry more hysterically.

"Ma'am. You have to step outside, we need to induce a coma" A doctor said as he tried to grip Heidi and pull her out of the room. Heidi lifted her legs up making it harder for the doctor to move her, she started hitting the doctor viciously.

"Chase….ple…ase Chase. Wake up for me. Chase!..." Heidi cried as the doctor pulled her out of the room. He quickly shut the door on her face, locking it so she couldn't re-enter until her was stabilized. Heidi leant against the wall, and followed it down. She buried her head between her knees, and reached for her bag, pulling out two more tablets and taking them. The doctors stepped out 15 minutes later.

"We've had to put him into an induced coma, he will wake up in the next few days" The doctor said as softly as he could. He walked over to the nurses' station and told the nurses to call up Chase's next of kin, who was Dean and explain what has happened.

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket, he picked it up not recognizing the number

"Hello?" Dean asked nervously

"Hi, its nurse Sharny, from the hospital. Your brother Cha-" Sharny was saying before being cut off by Dean

"What about him is he okay?" Dean's voice panicked as he sat upright in his chair

"Your brother had a seizure, we had to put in into an induced coma" The nurse said calmly and re-assuring

"I'll be there in 15" Dean's voice trembled as he lunged out of his chair and down the stairs to his car that was parked out the front, not telling anyone as he sped off down the street. He arrived at Chase's room and saw Heidi sitting out the front lying down crying. He glared down "What the hell are you doing here"

Heidi's bottom lip trembled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Chase to get hurt. I should have been the one to have gotten hurt. I should be dead"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked worriedly, he peered into Chases window and saw he was still breathing and alive "Save your sob story for someone else, and don't be stupid about being dead" he snarled leaving Heidi sitting on the ground outside the room. He sat beside Chase and looked at all the tubes around his body "Come on Chase, your stronger than this"

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

I need a rescue special ops beta reader, any help is appreciated I'm not very good at writing rescue special ops ones, can't really get the rescues down packed.

This is just a short chapter, wouldn't be able to get one out tonight or tomorrow, so though I'd give another one.. stay tuned

A/N: Italics are the persons thoughts.

Rescue Special Ops

CHAPTER THREE:

Jordan came running through the hospital, he finally saw Heidi lying in the floor, and he quickly dashed over to Heidi and bent down in front of her. He gently pulled her up and pulled her into his chest.

"Heidi?" Jordan softly spoke into her ear; she softly lifted her head up and met with his eyes, he gently stroked her hair out of face

"Can you take me home please" Heidi cried as she sat in Jordan's lap, Jordan gently lifted her up and placed her steadily on her feet "I want to be alone tonight"

"I'm not leaving you alone, especially after today" Jordan spoke as they walked to his car, he placed his arm around her back and pulled her in close to his face, he wiped away her tears. "Heidi, this is not your fault. Dean's just worried; he doesn't mean what his saying, his just concerned and feels helpless"

"No…No. His right, it is all my fault" Heidi spoke angered as she pulled away from Jordan, he sighed an unlocked his car. Heidi walked around to the passenger side. While he was driving, Heidi closed her eyes, she was back in the car again. She could see herself driving, she could see Chase watching her, trying to say he was sorry, _Why didn't I accept his apology, I was too busy being selfish. _The next moment she could hear screams, loud screams, then suddenly the road in front of her. Jordan shook her gently

"Heidi, it was just a bad flashback, it's okay" Jordan spoke as he bent down beside her, she saw her apartments in front of her. She carefully got out of the car "Come on, I'll take you inside, I'll make you something for dinner"

"I don't need you to protect me, I want to be alone. Please just leave" Heidi spoke viciously. Jordan gave her a kiss on her forehead, much to her disapproving. She slowly walked into her units, and slumped into her couch. _I hate my life at the moment. I wish I never got in the car. It's my fault, everything's my fault. _Heidi began to close her eyes, and within a few minutes she was asleep.

Dean was sitting on the chair in Chase's room "I'm supposed to be the older brother; I'm supposed to be protecting you and I can't do anything" As spoke his thoughts out loud, Lara walked into the room.

"Dean, you have protected Chase. There's nothing more you can do here, it's up to Chase now, and he'll wake when he feels safe" Lara spoke gently as she sat beside Dean and rubbed his back. "You should try and get some sleep, you haven't slept in a while, come back to mine" Lara smiled

"Alright, I won't be very good company though" Dean spoke getting up and giving his brother a quick rub and told him he'd be back tomorrow morning. Lara gently ushered him out, and to her car. She hoped into the driver's seat while Dean sat in the passenger seat.

"Heidi has taken this really bad, maybe you should tell her that you're sorry" Lara spoke carefully as she pulled out of the hospital

Dean glared at Lara "She should take it bad, she's the one who's injured Chase, do you guys even care about Chase? His in a coma, Heidi is fine, there's nothing wrong with her". Lara looked at Dean in disbelief; she drove to her house in silence. They pulled up at Lara's drive way and made their way into her house.

"Want some dinner?" Lara asked as Dean sat down on the couch

"No, think I might just get some sleep" Dean said as he lied down on the couch

"Take the spare bedroom" Lara smiled pointing in the direction of the room "You know where it is" She smirked

3 DAYS LATER

Jordan walked up the rescue stairs, as he tried to call Heidi for the 50th time, he had been calling her all night and hadn't been able to contact her, she hadn't shown up for work 2 days in a row. Jordan was worried sick about her.

Michelle walked out of her office with Vince and walked over to Jordan who was sitting at his desk with his head resting on the table. Vince gently tapped Jordan's back. "Jordan?"

Jordan sat up "Sorry, Vince. I've been up all night, trying to contact Heidi, I can't find her, I went to her apartment, and everything was dark, I couldn't see if she was home, knocked a few times. Then I tried the hospital, Dean was there.

Vince sighed and shook his head. They heard someone walk through the doors, jumping up to the stairs, Jordan saw Heidi start to walk up the stairs. "Heidi!" He shouted starting to walk down the stairs. Heidi looked up at Jordan; he could see dark circles under her eyes they were still filled with tears. Jordan waited for her as she slowly walked the last final steps up the top. Jordan grabbed Heidi and wrapped his arms around his waist; he slowly pulled her up to his waist, holding her tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder, as he walked her through the station Vince and Michelle watched as he led her to the change rooms.

"Hey, you look like you haven't slept. How many hours did you sleep last night?" Jordan asked as he brushed his fingers through her fiery red hair and sat down with Heidi sitting on his lap

"Only a few hours. I haven't been able to sleep since the crash" Heidi sobbed as she couldn't look into Jordan's eyes. He turned her face to face him and stared into her eyes. She got up and stood in front of Jordan, Dean walked in and headed straight for his locker, when his locker wouldn't open he continued to smash it open, slamming onto the locker, finally opening Dean got out his uniform and slammed his locker shut again. Dean getting frustrated further and further, he began to punch his locker, Jordan walk over to Dean and pulled him back as Vince and Michelle came rushing in to see what the problem was. Jordan was holding Dean back and he was having a go at the locker, he turned to Heidi who was standing beside Vince, "You shouldn't even be here; you don't deserve to be here" Dean scowled

"That's enough Dean. The accident was not Heidi's fault so stop blam-"Vince was saying before being cut off by Dean

"Who was driving the car when it crashed?" Dean asked viciously starring at Heidi

"Dean" Michelle budded in

"No, I've had enough of this crap. Chase was going to apologize to Heidi, and she gets him into a fatal accident. Everyone's stressing over Heidi, she's fine, and Chase is in a coma. I got told Heidi ran through the intersection, pulled up then accelerated" Dean glared as he pointed his finger around Heidi's face. Heidi broke down again and ran into the toilets, Jordan followed closely and Heidi slammed the door in his face

"Open up Heidi… come on Heidi" Jordan bashed on the door, shouting for her. Heidi sat against the wall and buried her head in her knees, as the tears rolled down her cheek. Minutes later she got up and walked out of the toilets and to her locker, pulled out the bottle of tablets and threw half into her mouth, she placed the bottle in her pocket before walking out to the computers, her computer was behind Dean's, he didn't even look at her this time. Heidi pulled up her seat and began to type on her computer.

A few hours later

Dean called up the hospital to make sure how Chase was doing, the nurse told him that Chase was getting better and that he should hopefully wake up within the next few days with that he was relieved. Jordan and Lara had gone out to get lunch, making Heidi be alone with Dean, although Vince and Michelle were there too; it felt like they were alone. Heidi felt like she had just been kicked in the stomach, her head was killing her. She started to get up; Dean quickly glared up and returned his focus to his computer screen. Everything started to become blurry, Heidi fell forward smashing her head on the table as she went down. Dean looked up to see Heidi on the ground "Heidi?" He asked shouting as he got up from his chair. "Vince!" Dean shouted, startling Vince who came running out of Michelle's office, Dean bent down beside Heidi. "Heidi, can you hear me? Open your eyes Heidi" Dean gently shook Heidi's shoulders, when she began to shake violently. Vince came to Heidi's side and helped Dean roll her, the bottle of tablets rolled out of Heidi's pocket. Dean quickly picked them up and studied the label

"What are they Dean?" Vince asked concerned as Michelle came running over

"The ambulance is on its way" Michelle said as she bent down to the ground, and started to rub Heidi's head

"There anti-depressants, they were issued a few days ago. She's overdosed…" Dean said as he looked up to Vince and Michelle….

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N: Italics are the persons thoughts.

Rescue Special Ops

CHAPTER FOUR:

"Bloody hell!" Vince shouted as he sat beside Heidi who was still unresponsive. The ambulance had finally arrived and were treating Heidi the best that they could. They loaded her into the van, Vince, Dean and Michelle drove behind the ambulance, Vince was trying to call Jordan and Lara, after about 4 calls, they had finally gotten onto Lara

"Hey Vince, what's up?" Lara asked as she and Jordan got into the patrol car

"Lara, is Jordan with you?" Vince asked as calmly as he could

"Yeah, why? Is everything okay?" Lara asked concerned, as Jordan was giving her a weird look and was asking what was wrong

"Heidi has overdosed. She's getting taken to hospital now" Vince said trying not to freak Lara out. Lara became speechless, and gripped onto Jordan's arm. Jordan turned to look at Lara, who had turned really pale. She started to shake her head in disbelief "Lara, you okay?" Vince asked not hearing any response

"Is she okay? What did she take? Where is she?" Lara kept asking questions, making Jordan feel more and more concerned. He turned to Lara again quickly, before returning his eyes to the road.

Vince sighed "She's been on anti-depressants, the bottle fell out of pocket. Did you know about this?"

"No, I had no idea. Me and Jordan will meet you at the hospital; will be there in 15" Lara spoke gently, before hanging up the phone

"What's going on?" Jordan asked concerned as he saw a tear fall from Lara's eye

"Heidi…She overdosed. She's been taken to hospital now" Lara said gently. Jordan started to freak out and sped the car _Bloody hell Heid. Why would you do this to yourself_. Vince, Michelle and Dean had arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Heidi. The nurse let them through, and they watched as the doctors and nurses stuck tubes and gathered around Heidi.

"I'm going to go see Chase, keep me updated on Heidi's condition" Dean said before walking out of the room. Jordan and Lara came running in to Heidi's cubicle.

"This is all your fault!" Jordan shouted at Dean as he saw him waiting at the lift. He started to push Dean "She would never have done this. Heidi is not like this" Jordan punched Dean, sending Vince lunging to pull the boys of each other.

"Stop it now! Dean go up and see Chase" Vince said separating the boys. Jordan walked over to Heidi's side and pulled a chair up. He started to rub his hand against her forehead, leaning in he gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Another doctor came in followed by a nurse with some more equipment.

"I'm sorry, but you can't all be in here" The doctor spoke setting up equipment next to Heidi, Michelle and Vince walked outside of the cubicle, while Lara went to meet Dean to see Chase. Lara arrived up at the room . Dean was sitting on the edge of Chase's bed while Lara pulled up a chair next to his bed. The loud beeps of the machines made shivers run down Dean's spine; he was watching his little brother like a hawk. He started to see Chase's hand slowly move, Lara quickly ran out to get a nurse. Chase started to slowly open his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright lights that filled the room. He let out a small moan in pain as Dean went closer to his brother

"Chase. You're in hospital mate, you were in an accident. Do you remember?" Dean asked as he rubbed his brother's forehead. Chase looked around confused as the blurriness started to fade to normal. He closed his eyes and reopened them to find everything back to normal.

"What?" Chase asked confused as he felt the bandage on his stomach. He slowly put the pieces together, and remembered what had happened "Heidi. She was in the car. Where is she? Dean please tell me she's okay?" Chase started to panic, when he didn't see Heidi in the room, and Dean was slow to answer

Dean sighed; he didn't want to make his brother any worse than he was "She was okay -"

"Was? What do you mean was okay?" Chase quickly interrupted

"She was okay from the accident; she only had a few cuts and bruises, unlike you. I was pretty rude and wouldn't talk to her. I blamed her for you being so sick. She's back in hospital, she overdosed on anti-depressants. They brought her in about an hour ago, she's still unconscious" Dean told Chase

"Not again" Chase mumbled keeping his head down, hoping that Dean wouldn't hear him

"What do you mean not again?" Dean was confused about what his brother was talking about

Chase sighed "You remember like two months ago when Heidi, was sick for like a week?"

"Yeah, come on. Go on" Dean said rushing his brother

Chase let out a deep exhalation "She wasn't sick…Well. She was, but not the way you guys think… She was going through a depressed stage, she wouldn't talk to anyone but me, I don't know why me and not Jordan, but she was taking that same medication back then… I used to have to put her to sleep, she would fall asleep in my arms. One night she woke up screaming her lungs out, I raced into her room, her sheets were all over the place, she was hysterical. I caught her trying to overdose then as well. She had all the pills lined up Dean; I walked in at the right moment. I've never been so scared and worried for her safety in my whole life"

"I blamed her for the accident. I wouldn't speak to her or anything. She still is to blame, if I find out she was taking those pills when she crashed the car.." Dean said

"There was an idiot who rammed into us Dean. I saw it with my own eyes, please go make sure she's okay" Chase became agitated.

"How is she?" Lara asked whispering walking into Heidi's room

Jordan sighed "The doctors pumped her stomach before, to get out all the drugs out of her system. They said she would still be unconscious for a few hours because of the sedation in the drugs" Jordan said as he watched Heidi sleep

Lara sighed "mm. Alright then...Chase has woken up…His more worried about Heidi then himself"

"Is he okay?" Jordan asked holding onto Heidi's arm

"Yeah, his okay" Lara said smiling, she grabbed a seat beside Jordan "She'll be okay Jordan. It's Heidi. She's tough"

"Why would she do this, Why wouldn't she tell one of us she felt this way?" Jordan had tears in his eyes, but he didn't want Lara to see him like this he turned his head towards the wall, to try and stop the tears

"I don't know Jordan" Lara said concerned as she placed her hand on his back

A few hours later at the hospital

Chase was lying down in his bed thinking about Heidi, when Jordan walked through the door.

"Hey mate. How you feeling?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, fine. How's Heidi?" Chase asked trying to sit comfortably

Jordan sighed "Yeah she still hasn't woken. I have no idea why she would take those pills; I never thought Heidi would be depressed"

Dean walked back in Chase's room with Lara from going to get food from the cafeteria, Jordan starting shouting at Dean "You could have killed her" Chase was looking at Lara in confusion. Jordan started to hit Dean, he held him against the wall before punching him in the face. Jordan stormed out and headed for the lifts.

Lara walked over to Chase and bent down and whispered into his ear "Dean was pretty bad to Heidi; he wouldn't talk to her or anything"

Jordan walked into Heidi's cubicle; a nurse was checking her vitals while Jordan walked in. She smiled to make him feel comfortable, and shortly after started to walk out, but just as she was Heidi started to wake. Her eyes slowly opening to the bright lights, she quickly shit them again, and gripped onto Jordan's hand, he gripped her hand back tight, to make her feel safe and protected. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light, she looked around confused and smiled when she saw Jordan.

"How you feeling?" The nurse asked

"mmm. Really sick and out of it" Heidi responded looking around "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital babe" Jordan said rubbing her forehead

"You overdosed on anti-depressants, remember?" The nurse said before walking out of the cubicle. Heidi closed her eyes in embarrassment; she didn't want to look at Jordan, but he caught her glimpsing. He reached down and gave her a small kiss of her forehead.

"You scared the shit out of me babe, please don't ever do that to me again" Jordan spoke softly as he gave her a hug; she hugged him back not letting go. She started to cry into his shoulder. He sat down on the bed and pulled her up into his chest. She buried her head into his chest, as he placed one hand on the back and the other holding her head, he placed his lips on the top of her head and softly gave her a kiss. Jordan hated seeing Heidi so sick and sad; he was worried about how emotional she was. She pulled out of the hug and placed her hands in his lap, he sat there starring into her eyes.

"How's Chase going?" Heidi asked concerned as she rubbed her head

"Yeah, his woken up from his coma. His fine now. Chase is more worried about you and wants to see you when he can, you know him, always caring about others before him" Jordan spoke comforting Heidi. Her doctor walked into her cubicle and came closer to Heidi's bed interrupting their conversation

"I want to keep you in for observation tonight, just to be safe" The doctor spoke as he checked Heidi's breathing

"No, I want to go home. I need to see my friend, his upstairs, please" Heidi begged.

The doctor sighed "I can work out something where you go and see you friend for an hour, then you can come back down here"

"Please…Please" Heidi continued begging

Around 7:00pm, the Doctor had agreed for Heidi to go and see Chase. Jordan helped her walked to the lift. They arrived outside of Chase's room, Heidi peered in looking for Dean, and she sighed in relief when she saw that he wasn't in there. Jordan slowly opened the door.

"You up for a visitor?" Jordan asked smiling at Chase as Heidi hid behind the door

"Of course I am, only if it's my favorite girl?" Chase smirked. Heidi slowly walked in, and walked over to Chase; she bent down beside him and gave him a hug. Heidi started to cry, Chase didn't realize till he felt wet on his shoulder, he looked down to see tears rolling down her cheek. "Heidi… It's okay" Chase said as he rubbed her back.

"It's not. I should never have gotten into the car" Heidi said crying. She pulled out of the hug and faced Chase. He sat up properly and looked into Heidi's eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit" Jordan smiled, before walking out the door.

Chase sat starring at Heidi as he watched the tears fall down her cheek "You know this was not your fault okay. Dean was probably pissed off, he'll get over it, trust me. I'll talk to him" Chase wiped the tears of her face "Heidi, you promised you'd never take those pills again"

Heidi became to cry again, she burrowed her head in her hands, Chase could hear her sobs and gently rubbed the back of her head "I'm sorry. It all got too much again" Chase gave her another hug before she walked out to Jordan to go back down to her cubicle. Dean walked in 10 minutes later.

"Hey" Dean said walking through the room with a stack of magazines

"It wasn't Heidi's fault…You know the accident" Chase said as he grabbed the magazines out of his hands and studied them

"Chase, she was driving…" Dean said angered

"It could have happened to anyone Dean. Know she is in hospital, because she overdosed and that's your fault. I am not blaming her for what happened so you need to stop blaming her" Chase's tone annoyed at how Dean was re-acting

"I know Chase. I was just so worried about you, you really scared the shit out of me, not to mention Dad" Dean said as he slumped into his chair starring through the magazine he picked up

"Was Dad here?" Chase asked looking around

"Yeah, didn't stay very long. Said he'd come back later and see you" Dean said as he read through the magazine

"mmm. Okay….Dean?" Chase asked concerned

"Yeah mate?" Chase responded putting down his magazine

"Can you please go make up with Heidi? Please?" Chase asked before moving on "She couldn't stop crying when she was up here; I'm really worried about her Dean. I don't know what to do"

"Okay. I'll go see her. Do you want me to talk to her about the overdose?" Dean asked getting up

"No..Just see if she opens up. If she does, then act like you don't know. Just go see her" Chase said making himself comfy, while holding his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be back soonish" Dean said before walking out the door. He made his way down to Heidi's cubicle, slowly opening up the curtains, he noticed Jordan asleep next to his legs, and Heidi was rubbing Jordan's head. She looked up noticing Dean standing at the end of her bed, she gave him a little smile, and Dean smiled back and made his way next to her.

"I'm really sorry Heidi" Dean said as he sat next to her on the bed

Heidi began to cry quietly she was trying to not wake Jordan up; Dean wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt. "Want to tell me why you tried to kill yourself"

"Everything became too much" Heidi sniffled as she starred into Dean's eyes

"Why didn't you talk to one of us?" Dean become concerned when she wouldn't say that she wasn't trying to harm herself

"Everyone hated me" Heidi said

"I'm really sorry Heidi. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, I was an asshole and never thought how you were coping" Dean sighed. Heidi looked up at Dean and smiled

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from; I'd be the same if someone hurt one of my rescuers, and especially Chase being your brother" Heidi said as if nothing had happened. She yawned and with that Dean knew it was time to leave. He gave her one last hug before he left the cubicle "Get some rest" Dean smiled. Jordan woke up a few minutes later and hoped into the bed with Heidi. He snuggled her and rubbed her head till she fell asleep…


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N: Italics are the persons thoughts.

**I think this is the worst chapter I have written. I've had a serious writers block and had no idea what to write Sorry it's so short, sort of had to set the scenes, I know it's really bad Not sure if im going to keep this up, reviews will tell me whether I will or not… x**

Rescue Special Ops

CHAPTER FIVE:

Heidi woke up to the bright lights that appeared above her, she slowly opened her eyes, Jordan was still holding onto her, she smiled at his sleeping body. _He looks so cute when his sleeping_. The next minute the curtains opened, Heidi quickly looked up to see Dean standing by the curtains.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Dean asked concerned as he walked into her cubicle

Heidi shook her head and whispered "No.. I woke up a few minutes ago"

Dean looked down at Jordan sleeping next to her and smiled "His very protective of you Heidi"

"Yeah, I know" Heidi said while she stoked Jordan's hair. She looked back up to Dean " How's Chase?"

"Yeah. His good, his getting discharged tomorrow morning. When are you getting discharged?" Dean asked Heidi, as she sat starring at Jordan.

"This morning" Heidi said as Jordan started to wake. Dean nodded goodbye, Jordan opened his eyes to find his Heidi snuggled up on his chest.

"How you feeling beautiful?" Jordan asked looking down at Heidi

"Yeah…Good" Heidi's voice spoke softly as she gripped around Jordan's torso and listened to his heart beat beneath his chest. Jordan was rubbing Heidi's head when a nurse opened the curtains

"You are free to be discharged, you just need to sign these papers" The nurse said as she handed the papers and pen to Heidi. She sat herself up, while Jordan got out of the bed and signed the sheets.

"Can we go see Chase. Please?" Heidi asked wrapping her arm around Jordan's waist.

"Of course babe" Jordan said before he bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. They got the lift up to Chase's ward and walked into his room.

"Chase!" Heidi shouted with excitement when she walked through the door, she ran over and plonked herself on the bed giving Chase a massive hug.

Chase laughed and returned the hug "Geez. You're acting like you haven't seen me for years. It was only yesterday"

"I know but still" Heidi smiled. She looked over to see Dean asleep on the floor in the corner, she laughed "How longs he been like that for?"

"Was there when I woke up, which was about twenty minutes ago" Chase said watching Dean

"Well. I'm going to go get some food, do you want some guys?" Jordan asked while he pulled out his wallet

"Yes" Heidi and Chase said in sync.

Jordan raised his eyebrow and laughed "Okay I'll be back soon…" He walked out leaving Heidi and Chase alone, well Dean was there but he was fast asleep and wouldn't hear anything.

Chase looked into Heidi's eyes and brushed the stray hairs behind her ears "So…Have you told Jordan why you took the drugs?"

Heidi shook her head "He hasn't asked…Can we please talk about something else…Please don't tell him...Please Chase"

Chase sighed "Okay…I won't. But I want you to tell him everything if he asks"

Heidi nodded "Okay.…I will"

**A few days later**

Heidi woke to the feel of Jordan gently kissing her forehead, she looked up and smiled "Morning babe" she said as Jordan stroked her arm

"Morning gorgeous" Jordan responded quickly checking his watch "Shit…Heidi. We're going to be late" They quickly rushed around putting their uniform on and getting something quickly to eat.

"Jordan I'll meet you at the car…I'll be one second" Heidi yelled out from his bedroom. She quickly walked over to the calendar and pointed to days counting quietly under her breath "Shit". Grabbing her bag of the bench, she quickly checked she had the essentials she needed in her bag and ran out to the car.

Jordan gave her a strange look when she jumped in "What'd you need?" He started the car and reversed out of his driveway

"Oh... Just had to check I had something on me..." Heidi said trying to brush the subject away

"Okay then.." Jordan said screwing up his nose. Heidi lent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which turned his sour face into a happy face.

"Chase is getting back to work tomorrow" Heidi said as she watched her favourite boy drive the car down the highway

"Oh that's great" Jordan exclaimed while he kept his focus on the road.

Arriving at the station Heidi jumped excitedly out of the car "Feels good to be back"

"Yeah… We'll don't expect to be going on any call outs" Jordan said coming up from behind and placing his hands on her waist. She turned and stood on the tips of her toes and gave Jordan a kiss on the lips. They walked hand in hand into the station and up the stairs, they were joined by Vince at the top

"Good to see you Heidi-Ho" Vince said as he gave Heidi a fatherly hug

"Thanks Vince…It's good to be back" Heidi said smiling. She walked off to Lara grabbing her by the arm and dragging Lara with her " I need to talk to you"

Lara gave her a weird look "Okay" She said laughing as she was dragged off. Heidi walked her down to the locker rooms. "What's up, is everything okay?"

Heidi looked around to make sure no one was there "Lara….I'm sort of a week late..You know…" Heidi said slightly nodding her head.

It took a while for Lara to understand, she gasped "Are you…?"

Heidi shook her head "I don't…I don't know…" She pulled her bag around to the front of her, opening it up, she showed Lara the two pregnancy tests she had in there.

"Come on..Let's go" Lara said ushering Heidi of to the bathrooms.

"I'm scared Lara.." Heidi said as they waited for the pregnancy test to tell them the news.

"It's okay…It'll be okay" Lara said as she rubbed Heidi's back for comfort

**5 minutes later**

"So… What does it say?" Lara asked as Heidi looked stunned at the small bit of equipment in her hand.

Heidi took a deep breath in "I'm pregnant" she cried. Lara walked over and gave her a hug to ease her concern. "What am I going to do?"

"Will work it out. The first thing you need to do is go to the hospital and get an ultra sound" Lara said as she sat on the ground with Heidi.

"What about Jordan?" Heidi said shakily

Lara sighed "Well, you can tell him that you think you're pregnant. I mean, you don't want to get his hopes up, then something could happen"

"Yeah..Okay. I'll tell him after I get an ultra sound" Heidi said before she got up and walked out of the bathroom with Lara. They returned to their desks, Lara's beside Dean's and Heidi's beside Jordans.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked Lara as she sat down

Lara nodded her head "Just girl stuff…Nothing you need to know about" and continued typing madly on her computer.

**After Work**

Heidi and Lara arrived at the hospital around 8:00pm. They went up to the maternal ward, where Lara had booked an appointment for Heidi. While they were in the waiting room, thoughts ran through Heidi's mind. Lara reached over and grabbed her hand "It'll be okay"

"Heidi Wilson" The nurse called out looking around. Heidi got up, and ushered Lara up as well to come with her. "I'm Mrs Mathieson. I'll be your obstetrician" Mrs Mathieson smiled, as she tapped the chair beside her. Heidi walked over and sat on the chair looking around. "I'm just going to put some cold gel on your stomach" The O.B said as she poured some gel out of the packet and into a straight line onto Heidi's stomach. She moved it around several times before stopping and smiling.  
>"There's your baby" She said as she pointed to the screen. Heidi's eyes lit up and she was speechless. The O.B left the ultra sound on for a few more minutes as Heidi adjusted to the new little human growing inside of her. She walked out fifteen minutes later with Lara, as she had to fill out piles of paperwork.<p>

"Are you going to tell Jordan?" Lara said as they walked into the lift.

Heidi nodded "Yeah...I think I will" she smiled at the thought of a little version of her and Jordan running around. Lara drove Heidi, back to Jordan's apartment.

"Where you been babe? I've missed you…You'd never guess who came over" Jordan said getting up from the couch and making his way over to Heidi

"Oh…out with Lara. Who came over?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Jordan and walked back to the couch. Plonking herself down next to Jordan, she lied down with her head on his chest waiting for the right moment to tell him.

Jordan sighed "The little sister.. and my niece. Geez that little kid is a terror… So glad we don't have one running around…Couldn't deal with it" Jordan said as he rubbed Heidi's forehead. Her face dropping, she tried not to let the tears fall from her face, she became silent. Jordan looked down, luckily Heidi had wiped her tears with her hands "You okay babe, you've gone really quiet?" Jordan asked

Heidi cleared her throat "Yeah…I'm fine. I'm just really tired Jord. Can we go to bed?" Heidi sat up and looked at Jordan, who got off the couch and lifted Heidi around his waist; he carried her into his room and placed her onto his bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt "Here babe, wear this" He said handing the shirt to Heidi. She took of her top and pants and placed on the shirt that he gave her to wear. Jordan slide into his bed with her, and rolled onto his side pulling Heidi into him, her back moulded perfectly into his chest, as his lips pressed against the back of her head. His arms wrapped around her body, he softly brushed her hair back off her face and rubbed his hand over her cheek. "I love you babe" He whispered into her ear

"I love you too" She whispered back as she closed her eyes.

_**Sorry its really bad !**_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N: Italics are the persons thoughts.

Reviews: Thanks so much for the amount of reviews, I love you guys3!  
>You've inspired me to keep writing, so enjoy(:<p>

CHAPTER 6

Heidi rolled over in her bed, hoping to feel her favorite boy beside her, when she just felt the sheets she slowly opened her eyes further trying to adjust to the sunlight that was beaming through the window. Pulling herself out of bed with the lack of energy that she had, she managed to make it out to the kitchen where Jordan was making a pot of coffee. She pulled herself up onto the kitchen counter and sat next to the coffee plunger.

"How'd you sleep?" Jordan asked as he kissed Heidi on the lips.

"Good" Heidi replied sleepily as she took a cup of coffee out of Jordan's hands.

"Really, you were really restless last night. You sure there's nothing on your mind?" Jordan asked as he stroked Heidi's cheek, pulling away the stray hairs from her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm going to go have a shower" Heidi said as she jumped off the kitchen bench and onto the tiled floor. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, hopping into the shower hoping the nausea would pass. After spending ten minutes in the shower she walked out to see Jordan all dressed and ready to go. She placed on her rescue jacket and walked closer to Jordan smiling she asked him "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah..Let's head off" Jordan smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked out to the car. Hopping into the car, Jordan reached over and gave Heidi as kiss on the cheek. "You do know that I love you Heidi"

"I love you too Jordan" Heidi said as she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "But we better get going, otherwise will be late".

**9:00am Arriving at the station.**

Heidi and Jordan were walking up the stairs when Lara spotted Heidi, she ran over to Heidi nearly pushing Jordan out of the way and began dragging Heidi through the office and into the locker rooms.

"So…" Lara said excitedly, trying not to jump up and down as the excitement filled her body

Heidi shook her head, making Lara's excitement become disappointment. Heidi sat down on the seat as Lara followed and placed her arm around her shoulders "I got home…Jordan had just looked after his little niece. He…He….Said that he never wanted kids" Heidi burst out crying into Lara's shoulder.

"Hey…It's okay" Lara tried to comfort Heidi. "Are you sure he said that, he just might have meant looking after his niece…I've heard stories, and she sounds like a little terror"

Heidi shook her head "I can't…I can't tell him" tears fell as everything broke down in front of her "I thought he would be so excited"

"Heid. You never know…You should just tell him" Lara said as she rubbed Heidi's back. A few seconds Chase walked into the locker room, noticing Heidi crying into Lara. His eyes widened as he saw how upset she was

"Heidi?" Chase asked as he bent down in front of her. Lara shook her head mouthing the words leave it. Chase ignored her and returned his focus to Heidi. He moved her head of Lara's shoulder and turned it to face him. "Hey..What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Nothing…It's fine" Heidi spoke quietly as she tilted her head downwards to not face Chase or look into his eyes.

Chase wrapped his arms around Heidi and pulled her in close "Come on tell me" he whispered into his hair. Lara smiled and walked out leaving the two alone. "Jordan better not have done something to hurt you"

Heidi shook her head "Chase…You promise you won't tell Jordan…Please" Heidi begged as the tears ran down her face. Chase hopped up from his crouching position and sat next to Heidi so he faced her.

"I promise" Chase said as he sat with Heidi, her hands in his lap he held onto them. They were very close, much like Brother and Sister.

She looked up and into Chase's eyes "Chase...I'm pregnant"

Chase's face dropped "What, that's fantastic" He said hugging Heidi, but she shook her head "What's wrong with that?" he asked

"Jordan said he didn't want any kids" Heidi said as the tears fell down her face

"How do you know that?" Chase asked

"I came home last night from finding out. He had to look after his little niece and said he wouldn't want any kids like that" Heidi cried as she looked up at Chase

Chase sighed "Heid. He might have just meant his niece, he loves you. I'm sure he would want a kid"

Heidi wiped the tears from her face "I'll tell him. Can you please not tell anyone else?"

Chase smiled "Of course" he wrapped his arms around Heidi and gave her a hug. They both walked back into where the computers were. Heidi sitting next to Jordan and across from Chase.

Jordan rolled his chair over to Heidi "Hey" he kissed her cheek

Heidi smiled and turned to face him taking a deep breath in and out "I need to talk to you"

Jordan's face dropped, he thought Heidi was going to give him the 'dumped talk' "Yeah, sure. In private?" Jordan asked nervously

"Yeah" Heidi said as she grabbed Jordan's hand and led him through the office and to the locker rooms. She slowly opened the door and led him inside, closing it firmly behind her. She sat him on the seat; he looked up worried at her.

"Heidi, I don't want to lose you. I love you, and if this is one of those it's me not you talks I don't want to know. I just want you to know I love you" Jordan said as he rubbed her cheek

Heidi smiled and put her hand up to his cheek "Jordan, I'm not dumping you and I love you too –.."

Jordan cut in smiling excitedly "Geez, Heid. You had me worried. What's wrong though?"

Heidi grabbed Jordan's hand and placed it onto her stomach "Jord…I'm pregnant"

Jordan looked down at his hand that was placed on Heidi's stomach, he looked back up at a crying Heidi "You mean…I'm going to be a father?" Jordan said smiling. Heidi nodded her head as the tears fell down her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled Heidi into a hug

"You…You're going to leave me. You don't want children" Heidi cried into his shoulder

He lifted up Heidi's head "Babe. Where did you get that crazy idea from?"

"You said that you didn't want kids, after you had to look after your niece" Heidi cried

Jordan sighed "No.. I didn't mean it like that Heidi. I meant it as if to say I wouldn't want a kid like that. You know how bad she is" Jordan wiped Heidi's tears off her face and kissed her on her forehead. "When do you want to tell everyone?"

"After the first trimester, you know how stuff can happen" Heidi said as she looked deeply into Jordan's eyes

Jordan smiled and nodded his head "Yeah. But nothing will happen to our little baby" He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled up at her. He led her out of the locker rooms and back into the main area of the unit, where they found their colleagues gathered around a table and laughing and joking about. Lara looked up at Heidi smiling as she nodded at her.

"Know that you're all here" Vince said looking at Heidi and Jordan as Jordan sat down and Heidi sat on his lap. "As you know tonight we are going to the local pub for Michelle's birthday. So you all better be there at 8:00pm that's the time I booked the table and remember it's a surprise"

"Yeah sounds good" Dean said

**08:00pm Local Pub**

"Awh thanks guys" Michelle said smiling at her crew as she sat down around the table

"I'll buy the drinks. The normal?" Vince asked the crew

"I just want a soft drink" Heidi said quietly. Vince gave her a weird look and nodded walking away to get the drinks

"You not drinking tonight?" Dean asked

"No, don't really feel like it sorry" Heidi said as she grabbed onto Jordan's hand

"Alright then" Dean said as Vince brought back the drinks and placed them in front of the crew. Heidi took her soft drink and placed it in front of her and began drinking. The crew were laughing and sharing stories around the table. As the hours passed the boys became more and more intoxicated with Chase being the worst, followed by Jordan then Vince. Dean decided to only have a few and be responsible to take some of them home.

"Come on Chase, let's go. It's nearly midnight" Dean said getting up and grabbing Chase's arm and pulling him off his chair

"I don't want to go yet" Chase whined as he stumbled to get up

"Don't worry mate, where all going" Vince said getting up

"Come on Jord" Heidi said as she held onto his hand and dragged him through the pub and out the doors followed by the rest of the crew. They all said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways for the cars.

"Come on Chase, get in" Dean said pushing his brother into the backseat of the car "You can sit at the front Lara" Dean said smiling and ushering her to the front

"Thanks Dean" Lara said as she buckled up her seat belt. Dean re-opened the back seat doors and put Chase's seat belt on for him, he'd fallen asleep already lying down. To make sure he was safe he did up both seat belts to keep him protected. Lara laughed as Dean tried to do it while Chase squirmed around shouting drunkenly things.

"You're a good brother" Lara smiled as she looked back at Chase

"Yeah well, somebody's gotta look out for him" Dean said unimpressed as he glanced back into his rear view mirror "Is Heidi okay, she seemed a bit off. Something I should know about?"

"Oh…Uh, I don't know. She wasn't very happy today. I can't tell you why sorry Dean" Lara said as she looked over towards him

"That's okay. As long as she's okay" Dean said

"Yeah, she is now" Lara said smiling

Dean pulled into Lara's driveway a few minutes after. They sat staring at each other for a few minutes before looking back to Chase to make sure that he was asleep. Both leaning forward their lips gently touched, Dean placed his hand on Lara's cheek. Pulling off a few minutes later, Lara smiled and got out of the car walking up her driveway and into her house. Making sure she was inside, Dean backed out and drove back to his house.

Dean sighed as he opened the back seat door "Chase" he said shaking his younger brothers body. Chase moaned and closed his eyes again "Come on get out Chase" Dean said grabbing his brother's arms and dragging him out of the car. Chase stumbled to get up with the help of his brother and made his way into the lounge room collapsing onto the couch. Dean shook his head and went to bed.

**The following morning**

Heidi rolled over to feel the warmth of Jordan's body wrapped around her, she sat herself up and placed her head onto his chest, hearing his heart beat beneath. Jordan slowly opened his eyes to find Heidi smiling up at him. "How you feeling babe?" he asked rubbing her forehead

"Yeah. I feel a bit nauseous but I'm okay" Heidi smiled as she sat up properly on the bed

"You okay to work?" Jordan asked concerned

Heidi looked at him funnily "Of course I can" She got up and made her way to the bathroom "I'm going to have a shower first" She said as she popped her head around the door. Jordan nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

**At the Gallagher house**

Chase was still on the couch, the bright sun burnt through the windows and onto his eyes. Dean walked out turning the T.V on loudly to wake Chase. Slowly opening his eyes, Chase moaned at the sickness he felt throughout his stomach, his head pounding so loud, he thought he could hear it. Dean shook his head unimpressed "You never know when to stop do you?"

"mmm" Chase groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. His face pale and dark circles under his eyes, he rested his head against the back of the couch

"Drink this" Dean said handing Chase a drink

"What is it?"

"Just drink it Chase" Dean ordered as he stood beside the couch and watched Chase scull the drink. Not being able to hold it down Chase ran to the kitchen sink and vomited into it, slumping over the kitchen bench Chase began to feel sicker by the moment. "You right?" Dean asked becoming concerned

Chase shook his head "I think my drink was spi-." Chase started to say before he could feel the need to vomit again; leaning over the kitchen sink he did several times more. Dean rubbed Chase's back

"What do you mean you think it was spiked?" Dean asked concerned

"This is not a hangover" Chase said as he rubbed his head.

Dean shook his head "You can't go to work like this"

"I'll be fine" Chase said leaning against the kitchen bench, his stomach exploding with nausea

"Okay then, walk to me" Dean ordered, knowing very well what would happen after her threw up

"What?" Chase asked confused as he held his stomach

"Walk to me" Dean ordered yet again

Chase began to walk to Dean, but became light headed he grabbed onto Dean's shirt before feeling like he was going to pass out. Dean caught him and helped him back to his feet, shaking his head he walked Chase to his bedroom and made him lie down. "I'll be back later to check on you"

"I'll be fine" Chase said as he pulled the blankets up around his body

Dean sighed "Yeah, well I'm not sure about that. Just call me if you feel worse or something, don't try and hide it because if I come home and your unconscious, I'll be pretty pissed off" Dean walked out leaving Chase to fall asleep…..

Sorry, if it's bad:(

Please review xx


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N: Italics are the person's thoughts. I've made a poll on my profile, check it out and vote for what you want in this story, the more votes, the faster update;) Sorry that this isn't very good I feel bad in uploading this, it's only short, I've been really stressed with year 12:( x

Chapter 7:

Dean walked up the rescue stairs and into Michelle's office, where Vince was talking to Michelle. He knocked on the door interrupting their conversation. "Deano, what's up?" Vince asked

Dean sighed "Ah. I had to make Chase stay home today"

"Why?" Vince said angered

"His pretty sick this morning, he thinks his drink got spiked last night by the barmen" Dean said unimpressed

"Shit. Is he okay?" Michelle asked concerned getting up from her desk

"Yeah…He will be, I told him to call me if he feels worse or anything like that" Dean said before he walked out and sat down in front of his computer next to Lara. Lara rolled her chair over to face Dean

"Where's Chase?" Lara asked looking around

"His really sick" Dean said as he turned on his computer screen

"Is he going to be okay?" Lara asked concerned

"Yeah he will be" Dean said easing Lara's concern. Heidi walked up the rescue hand in hand with Jordan. She had just reached the top of the staircase when the whole unit started to spin and become blurry. She gripped tighter onto Jordan's hand and came to a stop

"Heid?" Jordan asked concerned as he stopped in front of her. Heidi shook her head and blinked a few times hoping the blurriness would pass. It didn't in fact if anything it got worse the next thing Heidi remembered was the faint sound of Jordan shouting her name then complete darkness.

"Heidi, come on Heidi, open your eyes up for me. Can you hear me Heid?" Jordan asked shaking Heidi's shoulders gently as Dean and Lara rushed over with Michelle and Vince.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he crouched down beside Heidi

"She just collapsed" Jordan said panicking as he rubbed Heidi's forehead. A few seconds later Heidi slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the familiar faces that crouched around her.

"What happened?" Heidi asked trying to sit up as she rubbed her head

"You collapsed" Jordan said worried as he made her lean against him

"What did you eat for breakfast?" Vince asked

"Uh…Just a few pieces of toast" Heidi said quietly

"Maybe you should be eating more now babe" Jordan whispered into Heidi's ear, although Dean heard him

"What do you mean eat more?" Dean asked confused and he and Jordan helped Heidi to her feet. Heidi and Jordan both shared looks at each other not answering his question. Dean gave them a stern look "Is there something we should know about?"

"I….I didn't want to tell anyone until I knew it was fine" Heidi said as she gripped onto Jordan's hand for support.

"Heidi" Michelle said sternly giving her a concerned look

Heidi took a deep breath in and out "I…found out I was pregnant". The room was filled with joy and excitement although there was a long pause before someone spoke

"That's fantastic Heidi" Michelle said bringing her arms around Heidi and gently hugging her. Dean was next to share his condolences.

"You better be making me the godfather, Heidi-Ho" Vince said as he hugged Heidi. She looked up and smiled nodding her head

"So when did you find out?" Dean asked as they walked back to their computers

"A few days ago" Heidi said as she sat down with the help of Jordan

"Well, maybe you should be eating more. I'm going to give you a quick check" Dean said as he ventured off to pick up a medical bag

Vince sighed "Well know that we know that, you're on light duties. No rescues just paperwork"

Heidi moaned "Vince I can still work!"

"No Heidi, it won't be safe" Vince argued with the help of Michelle

"Come on Vince please. I won't do anything with the harnesses and if their big rescues, I'll co-ordinate with Michelle plea-aa-ss-ee" Heidi begged

Vince sighed and shook his head "Fine". Heidi jumped up excitedly and hugged Vince. Heidi turned around to face Dean and rolled her chair over to him where he had the medical bag ready

"Where's Chase?" Heidi asked concerned as she couldn't see him in the room. Dean wrapped the BP monitor around her arm to get a reading

"Ah. His pretty sick, he thinks that his drink got spiked or his got a really bad flu" Dean said concerned as he pulled out his phone to see no calls or texts from Chase. After a few more seconds Dean sighed as he unwrapped the BP monitor off her arm "Your BP's low Heidi"

"Shit. Is he okay?" Heidi asked becoming increasingly worried about Chase more than herself

"Yeah, he will be" Dean smiled to ease Heidi's concern. "Now for you, you need to take it easy, and you need to eat a proper breakfast alright?" Heidi nodded her head and rolled back to her position behind the computer screen. She had her back facing Jordan when he swirled her chair around to face him. He brushed the hair off her face and gave her a kiss on her lips. Dean got up and walked off out of sight

"What was that for?" Heidi smirked

"Because I love you, and I love our beautiful baby" Jordan whispered into Heidi's ear, she smiled and looked down at her stomach before returning her focus back to the paperwork in front of her.

Dean closed the change room door behind him and sat down on the bench that was in front of the lockers and sighed as he pulled his phone out. He scrolled down to Chase's and pressed the call button and brought the phone up closely to his ear. After five rings Dean was started to get worried, fastly tapping his foot on the ground "Come on Chase, pick up your phone"

"He…Hello?" Chase said groggily as he was awoken from his sleep. Chase was lying in bed with all the lights off and his curtains shut, making the room dark. He had a bottle of water beside him, with a bucket that had his vomit beside him.

"Chase, are you okay?" Dean practically shouted into the phone

"mmm" Chase mumbled as he lied on his side in his bed. The phone lay on the pillow as he places his ear against it, not having the effort to hold it to his ear. Dean becomes increasingly worried as he can't be with his little brother.

"Chase, answer me properly, are you okay?" Dean asked while he shakes his head

"Yeah…I guess" Chase says sleepily as he begins to shut his eyes again

"Will you be okay till I come home?" Dean asked

"Ye..ah" Chase mumbles as he drifts off to sleep. Dean can hear him started to breathe deeply, and knows that his going back to sleep, he has a way of breathing when he sleeps

"Are you going back to sleep?" Dean asks quickly before Chase has fallen into a deep sleep

"mmmm" Chase grunts annoyed at the fact that his trying to sleep, and Dean keep asks him questions

"I'll be home later. Call me if you need to" Dean said before he ended the call. Quickly thinking about how Heidi is pregnant, and that she would need maternity leave he decides to pick his phone back out of his pocket and scroll down the contacts

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Lachie (The Gallagher's older brother) asks

"Not much Lachie, Chase is home si-.." Dean was saying before being rudely cut of

"Is he okay?" Lachie asks concerned shouting

"Yeah, Yeah his fine, let me finish yeah?" Dean asks his tone filled with anger at his younger brother

"Yeah, sorry mate" Lachie said

"He thinks that his drink may have got spiked last night. But that's not why I wanted to call you, one of the girls, I just found out she's pregnant which means she'll be going on maternity leave. Vince is going to need someone, you in?" Dean asks as he peers through the blinds and looks out at Vince, to study what type of mood his in

"Hell yeah. Give me another call when you find out more information" Lachie said before hanging up the phone. Dean left the change rooms and walked back out to the office

"Hey Vince, looks like you'll be looking for someone to fill in Heidi's position in a few months" Dean said

"Yeah. Who you got in mind?" Vince asked crossing his arms

"My brother" Dean said keeping it short

"If you haven't noticed Deano, your brother does work here, you douche" Vince said being a smart ass

"I do have another brother" Dean stated

"Oh god. Not another Gallagher" Lara grunted. Dean looked over glaring at Lara as he shook his head, at the smirk on her face

"There's three of you?" Vince asked shocked

"Yeah, his names Lachie. The middle child, his about five years younger than me" Dean said as he turned to face Vince

"Does he even have any previous experience, you know any degrees?" Vince asked

"Yeah, use to be a medical officer in the army or something like that" Dean said

"Call him in" Vince said before walking into Michelle's office

"I'm not leaving for another six months" Heidi snarled, annoyed at how fast they were willing to replace her

"Earlier Heidi-Ho" Vince shouted looking back at her and giving her a cheesy smile. Heidi looked up and glared at Vince. As the day progressed, they'd be called out to a MVA and then a pack of drunken teenagers that had gotten lost in the bush after planning to go hiking. The team was stuffed, even though Heidi was around 10-12 weeks pregnant, she was feeling the wrath of working so much getting to her. She sighed as she looked up at the stairs above her; Jordan came up from behind her placing his hands on her waist and gave her a kiss behind her neck. He turned her around to face her and within seconds, he'd lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist she placed her arms around his neck. He walked her into the change rooms, where he placed her onto the bench.

(….)

Dean pulled up into his driveway; it was around 8:00pm. All the lights appeared to be off, Dean jumped out of his car, and the front lights flickered on and off as he locked his car. Opening the door, Dean knew that Chase must have been in bed. He turned on the lounge room and kitchen lights, chucking his keys on the couch as he walked through. Slowly opening up Chase's bedroom door, he found his little brother, lying on his stomach with his head rested comfortably on the pillow. Dean walked closer to his brother until he was next to his bed, gently shaking Chase; Dean spoke softly and whispered for his name. It took a few times before Chase came around.

"mmmmm. Wha-at?" Chase said as he awoke from his sleep, he rolled over facing Dean

"Are you okay?" Dean asked concerned as he saw how pale Chase really was

"I would be if I was sleeping" Chase whined, as he pulled the blankets up further to his head

"Yeah, well I've been worried about you all day" Dean said as he felt the head re-bound of Chase's forehead and onto the back of his hand

"I wanna sleep" Chase said closing his eyes

"Alright" Dean nodded his head. Within minutes Chase was back asleep again. Dean pulled a chair from the kitchen and brought it into Chase's room placing it close to his bed; he sat back watching Chase sleep, making sure that he was okay. It was around 11:00pm when Dean finally fell asleep himself, but it wasn't long before he was woken up by the sound of Chase tossing and turning in his bed sheets.

**The following morning**

Dean woke up to find Chase still asleep; he got out of the chair and walked out to the kitchen where he put the jug on to make a cup of coffee. Pulling some bread out of the fridge, he heard a door open. Shutting the fridge door, he saw Chase walking still half asleep towards him. "Did I wake you?" Dean asked worried

Chase shook his head "Nah. Couldn't sleep in anymore" He sat at the kitchen table and rubbed his face tiredly. Dean looked over unimpressed

"Well, you certainly won't be going to work like that still, you realize that?" Dean asked as he poured himself a coffee and placed the bread in the toaster

"Serious?" Chase moaned

"Deadly" Dean spat back as he watched his toast cook

"I'm fine. I feel better compared to yesterday" Chase argued while he tried to hide the yawn that crept out of his mouth

"Yeah, and we can't have you falling asleep at a rescue can we?" Dean asked being a smartass

"So, I guess it's back to bed?" Chase grunted while he got up out of his chair

"Yup. I'll come see you before I go. Oh and Lachie might be coming up soon too" Dean said before Chase walked into his room

"Okay" Chase shouted from his room, before he shut the door and slid back into his warm comfy bed.

Sorry, I had to cut it short there. Really sorry, if it's bad:(.  
>Please Review and vote x!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Italics are the person's thoughts. I've made a poll on my profile, check it out and vote for what you want in this story, the more votes, the faster update;) I have only had one vote, so if you want a choice make sure you vote! Sorry that I took a while to update, been hell busy with school.

Chapter 8:

Dean walked back into his younger brother's room "So…I'll see you tonight. Call if you need anything"

"Yeah…I will. Thank bro" Chase said smiling before he started to close his eyes

"Gotta look out for my younger brother, don't I?" Dean mumbled as he walked out of Chase's room. He picked up his car keys and wallet of the bench and placed them in his back pocket. He walked out and started his car, and made his way to the station, getting to work early for once.

"It's okay babe, it'll pass soon" Jordan said as Heidi sat in his lap next to the toilet. Jordan was running his fingers through her fiery red hair. Heidi's face was pale and her eyes had dark circles under them, from the lack of sleep she had been receiving.

"Vince is going to kill us, where going to be late" Heidi said slowly as she felt the need to throw up again. _Screw morning sickness, this is all day sickness. I don't think I can cope with it_

"Hey…Vince won't care were late, when I say you were sick all morning" Jordan said. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and a hug as he cradled her in his arms as they sat on the cold bathroom tiles. After an hour Heidi, felt like she could finally get up. After having a hot shower, they made their way to work.

(…)

"Why are you two late?" Vince asked annoyed at their late presence

"I had morning sickness, sorry Vince" Heidi quietly said as Jordan placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"Are you okay to work?" Vince asked now concerned

Heidi nodded her head and gave a smile to Vince "Yeah…I'm fine now". Jordan walked her to her desk, which was just beside his and gave her a kiss on her forehead before grabbing a seat on his chair.

A loud sound of knocking and bashing came from outside the front door of the Gallagher household, which woke a sick Chase up. Moaning he got out of his head, still half a sleep and made his way to the front door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" Chase mumbled as the knocking continued. He opened the door and saw his middle brother standing at the front door unimpressed

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lachie asked annoyed

"You were knocking..?" Chase said shaking his head in disbelief before hugging his brother and ushering him inside.

"Go back to bed…now" Lachie ordered concerned about his younger brother

"Yeah…We'll hello to you too" Chase grunted and walked off to his bedroom

"If Dean knew you were out of bed he'd be pretty angry" Lachie said as he entered his younger brothers room

"You were at the door, bashing on the door. If I didn't come soon you would have broken it" Chase defended not wanting to start a fight

"I'm only joking around Chase" Lachie laughed "You're still the same Chase I remember"

"Yeah…It's been what ten years?" Chase asked annoyed that his brother left it so long to come back and see them

"Yeah well. I've been busy" Lachie snarled back

"Yeah busy doing what, making out with your wife that I didn't know about?" Chase asked glaring at Lachie who was sitting on chair beside him

"You know what Chase, you're the exact same as when I left you alone when you were young. You never forgave me for leaving, but yet it's fine for Dean when he left-.." Lachie was defending himself before Chase rudely cut him off

"That's because Dean didn't just wake up one morning and write a note leaving me. He planned it, he made sure that you were going to be there for me. I was 12 Lachie, and you just wrote a note saying you left without even saying goodbye. Do you know what it was like coming home from school to a lonely household because Dad was out drinking or he was with some new girl every day? I use to have to make my own dinner, Lachie. Then I used to get bullied at school, I had no one to protect me. Dean was gone, and you were gone and wouldn't answer my calls. Dean had to drive from his university campus and get a job and rent a house so I had somewhere decent to live. Then I find out from Dean that you have a wife. You couldn't even be bothered to tell me" Chase told his brother angered

"Chase…I didn't know" Lachie interrupted

"No, you didn't know because we didn't tell you because you were never here. Yeah so you came back for one night last year? And I didn't even get to see you…I'll talk to you later, I'm tired. Go see Dean" Chase snarled before he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Lachie sighed and got up closing the door behind him, he got into his car and started driving down the street. The place was a little familiar although Lachie lost his bearings several times before he pulled up outside the Rescue Head Quarters. He hopped out of his car and locked it before he walked up the short pathway that had a patrol car out the front. A red haired women and a blonde were washing down the cars.

"Uh...I'm looking for Dean Gallagher" Lachie said as he stood in front of the women.

"Ah yes. His upstairs. If you go through those doors and walk up the stairs you'll see him sitting around some computers" Lara explained as she pointed in the direction of the door. Lachie smiled and nodded in acknowledgment and headed towards the doors. He walked up the stairs and locked eyes with Dean who looked up in surprise at his younger brother standing there

"Lachie" Dean said shocked as he got up from his chair and made his way over to his brother

"Thought…I'd come back earlier…." Lachie said, not acting like himself

"Ah…Okay…Is everything okay?" Dean asked concerned. He grabbed his brother's arm and led him into the change rooms "What's up?" Dean asked as he took a seat next to his brother

"I went to your house first…Chase, his still pretty pissed off at me after all these years" Lachie said rubbing his head anxiously

"Yeah…we'll that was figured. But something else is wrong, what's going on Lachie, why are you really here?"

Lachie sighed "I lost my job and Lacie died" His hands began to shake and he could feel he was about to break down all over again

"Oh my god. Lachie" Dean became concerned and placed his hand on his younger brothers back for comfort. "What…what happened?"

Lachie shook his head, hoping for the tears to go away "We...we were in a car crash" Lachie took a deep breath "Her injuries were too severe, she died that afternoon. I didn't even know, I was unconscious…Lacie…She was uh. Pregnant." Lachie's voice trembled

"I'm so sorry Lachie. You should have told me…Were you hurt?" Dean asked concerned

Lachie shook his head "Only…a concussion and a fractured wrist..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked

"Because you didn't need to be worried about me, you have a good job here you and Chase. I couldn't have dragged you both away" Lachie responded

"Lachie. We are your brothers, and our boss wouldn't have worried about us not being here. He would have told us to go straight away" Dean explained "Look, I'm going to get the next few days off, we need to sort things out"

"I…I already had to funeral Dean" Lachie abruptly said as Dean got up.

Dean sighed "Just wait here, okay?". Lachie nodded his head as Dean walked out to Vince

"Ah.. Can I have a word with you and Michelle?" Dean asked as Jordan watched him walk into the office with Vince

"Everything okay?" Michelle asked

Dean shook his head and sighed "My brother…Lachie" Dean said pointing his head towards the changing rooms where they saw him walk into them with a younger looking man "He uh…his wife. She died a few weeks ago and he lost his job… I need to ta-.."

"Take as much time as you need….Chase too" Michelle said cutting Dean off

Dean smiled "Thanks…I don't know how his dealing with everything… His like Chase, he'll just shut himself out from everyone until it gets too much for him and backfires in his face"

"Sounds like somebody else I know" Vince mumbled

Review please. Sorry its short, just thought I'd put up a quick chapter:) x


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rescue. Otherwise if I did, pretty sure I'd be making out with Andrew Lees(Chase) heheheh;)

A/N: Italics are the person's thoughts. I've made a poll on my profile, check it out and vote for what you want in this story, the more votes, the faster update;) Another short chapter, I wanted to get another one up, because I'm swamped with assignments and probably won't get another one out till next week early sometime.

Dean sighed as he hoped into the driver side he looked over towards his younger sibling Lachie, there was no way that he was letting Lachie drive them home. He was the middle aged kid and Dean was the eldest being thirty-five, and then you had Lachie who was only twenty-eight and the baby of the family, Chase, being only twenty-two. They both looked out for Chase when he was young and it's carried on through to his twenties. Having protective brothers isn't always the best thing, especially when you were young, and brought a girl home from school. Although Lachie wasn't as little as Chase, Dean still looked out for him, being the eldest brother he knew he had to be and anyone who messed with a Gallagher would have to answer to him.

"We shouldn't tell Chase" Lachie stated interrupting the silence

Dean looked over from watching the road and turned to his brother "No Lachie. We have to tell him"

Lachie sighed "Okay". The short ride back to Dean's house was spent full of silence, apart from the general statement of a reckless driver that would merge in front without indicating. Pulling up outside the house, Lachie slowly got out of his side of the car quietly shutting the door behind him. Dean got out and made his way up the pathway that led to the front door. Opening it up, they found Chase sitting on the couch. He'd fallen asleep watching some reality t.v show.

"You can stay in the spare room" Dean said walking down the corridor. He opened up a door that was beside Chase's and tilted his head ushering him to go in and put his bags on the bed.

"Thanks" Lachie said chucking his bags onto the bed

"You're back" Chase grunted as he rubbed his eyes tiredly

"Chase" Dean sternly said glaring at his younger brother from behind Lachie, he shook his head meaning he didn't want any crap that Chase was about to cause

"Yeah mate. There's something I need to tell you" Lachie told him

"I don't care. Because we kept a secret from you, to benefit you" Chase scoffed and shook his head "You wanna know what" Chase nodded his head being a smartass

"Chase. Shut up" Dean sternly said as he came closer to him

"No Dean. I Won't shut up. You know what Lachie. I was in a car crash a few weeks ago, I was in a coma for days. But you know what? We didn't tell you because we didn't want to ruin your plans with your perfect wife-.." Chase was shouting before he was cut off by Dean

"That's enough Chase!" Dean shouted angered

"No…We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to wor-." Chase was explaining angered before he was cut off again

"She died" Lachie spoke shortly

Chase scoffed and shook his head "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lacie…My wife. She died" Lachie said again

Chase stopped looking at Lachie and turned his eyes to the ground or well, anywhere else but Lachie's eyes "I…I'm so sorry Lachie"

"Let's go sit down" Dean said trying to usher his brothers out of the hallway and into the living room. Chase took a seat beside Lachie, he had millions of thoughts running through his mind.  
><em>Why the hell didn't I just shut up. I feel like absolute shit now. How could I do that to him?<em>

"Chase…I would have come straight to the hospital if someone told me you were injured. You're my brother, and brothers come before any other people in this world" Lachie explained to his brother

Chase shook his head "I…You know I didn't mean anything I said. I…I was just angry. But I have nothing to be angry about"

"It's alright Chase" Lachie said smiling

**17:00pm Rescue Headquarters**

"See you tomorrow guys" Vince shouted out to Jordan and Heidi as they walked down the stairs

"See ya" Heidi and Jordan yelled out. Just two stairs from coming to the bottom on the headquarters, the back of Heidi's shoe got caught in the stair, as she tried to move she lost her balance, sending her falling down two stairs and rolling onto the ground.

"Heidi!" Jordan shouted as he ran down the last two stairs "Vince, I need help!" Jordan added shouting

'What's wro-..Shit!" Vince was startled as he ran down the stairs to see Heidi unconscious on the floor

"Heidi, open your eyes up for me" Jordan said shaking her shoulders

"Did she fall on her stomach?" Vince asked feeling around her stomach

"I…I…I don't..dont know" Jordan shakily said as he tried to wake Heidi up

"I've called the ambulance" Michelle said budding in through Vince and bending down to Heidi

After a few minutes of waiting for the ambulance Heidi began to regain consciousness. Slowly opening hey eyes, she felt the warmth coming from a blurry image's hand rub against her forehead.

"What happened?" Heidi asked confused as she tried to sit her self, but was pushed gently back down by Jordan

"You fell babe" Jordan said calmly, not trying to scare Heidi "We called the ambulance" he added

"What, why?" Heidi said annoyed

"Because you need to get yourself checked out and the baby too" Michelle said sternly she gave Heidi a warm smile after to show that she was going to be okay.

You need to be more careful Heidi-Ho" Vince said. After a few minutes the ambulance pulled up and put Heidi in the van, much to her disapproving. They loaded her up and Jordan sat in the back holding onto her hand.

(…..)

"Your baby is doing fine Miss Wilson. You just need to take it easy for the next few days and then if you have any more problems, just come straight back here" The OB said smiling at Heidi and Jordan, trying to ease their nerves.

"Okay, thank you" Heidi said holding onto Jordan's hand. They both walked out of the hospital and out the front where Vince and Michelle were waiting for them. They had waited to drive them back to the HQ where Jordan's car was.

It was around midnight, when it was just Lachie and Dean still up. Chase had gone to bed early, not because it wanted to, but because his older brothers made him. He felt as though he was back to being a little boy again. Everything felt right.

"We were just coming out of the round about when a car on the right to us, hadn't given way. The last thing that I remember was seeing a bright light and hearing the screams of Lacie and then everything went black. The next moment I am waking up in the hospital with doctors swarming around me" Lachie explained to his brothers

"Lachie, I'm really sorry you had to go through all that" Dean said trying to comfort his younger brother

"It's fine. I'd prefer not to talk about it. I'd rather hear about what happened to Chase" Lachie tried brushing off the topic. Dean knew that if Lachie wanted to talk about it and when he did Dean would be there for him

Dean sighed "Well. We had a call out, and Chase was working with Heidi. There was little kids involved, they both got one out but she started crashing when they put her on the ground. They lost her, and Chase flipped out at Heidi because she missed that the kid had a huge bleed to the back of her head….So anyway. Chase went to go and apologise to Heidi, and she just turned him down, then they started fighting and Chase wanted to go and fix it up. He followed her downstairs into the patrol car, and hopped in. A couple of minutes later we heard screeching and a loud bang following the crunching of metal and the breaking of glass. We all ran out to see the car smashed up on the side… Lachie I have never ran so fast in my whole life, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. The thought of Chase being hurt frazzled me"

"Shit" Lachie sighed

"Then, we got to the car and he was all squished up, slumped over the dashboard he had a huge laceration to his forehead and the blood was dripping onto the floor of the car, meanwhile there was broken glass all around him. Heidi wasn't even half as bad, but they were both unconscious. Jordan and Lara got Heidi out fine, but it took me and Vince several goes to get Chase out. Then the worst thing happened, he started crashing…I froze. I couldn't do anything. We defibbed him a few times before he came back, he was only out for maybe one and a half minutes, but it felt like ages. Then he had to be rushed to have surgery. I wouldn't even look at Heidi, I blamed her for everything. Chase had to be put into a coma, I was with him every night, I probably managed only three hours a night. Heidi then became really weird herself, the next thing she collapsed in front of me at the headquarters and began shaking. She bloody O.D, Chase finally woke up. Being his usual self, he was more worried about Heidi…That's all that really happened" Dean explained

"Shit…I wish I knew. I would have been here straight away. Was he okay after it, like was he shaken up?" Lachie asked concerned

Dean shook his head "He was more worried about Heidi and her condition"

"mm. Typical Chase…Well, I'm pretty buggered. So I'm going to head off to bed" Lachie said getting up, he made his way into the spare room and fell asleep straight away. Dean followed closely after.

**The next morning**

"Morning beautiful" Jordan said leaning across to his his girlfriend

"Morning Jord" Heidi said smiling as she gave him a kiss back

"How you feeling? Jordan asked concerned about her

"I feel fine. I want to be joining you at work" Heidi sighed as she pulled the blankets closer up to her chin

"Yeah, well you're not. You get to stay home and rest all day" Jordan said with a big grin on his face. He stroked Heidi's cheek bone while she laid snuggled up beside him.

"Can you stay longer with me, please?" Heidi begged

"Uh-uh" Jordan said shaking his head sadly "Vince would be so angry, you know that?" he added

Heidi sulked "Okay" She pulled herself up onto Jordan's chest and gave him multiple kisses before he started to become late for work.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rescue. Otherwise if I did, pretty sure I'd be making out with Andrew Lees(Chase) heheheh;)

A/N: Italics are the person's thoughts. I've made a poll on my profile, check it out and vote for what you want in this story, the more votes, the faster update;).

"I don't understand why I'm not allowed to drive. I never get to drive" Chase whined from the back seat of the patrol car, as him and his two older brothers made their way to the HQ

"Because I said so" Dean responded sternly. Dean had not allowed Chase to drive ever since he was in the accident with Heidi.

"You know Chase, you haven't changed much since you were young" Lachie said smiling as he looked back at Chase

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked confused

"You never know when Dean and I are looking out for you" Lachie responded as he crossed his arms and peered into the rear view mirror

"I swear, I've been over this a million times. I'm twenty-two now. I don't need my older brothers to be protecting me" Chase said annoyed

"Alright then Chase. You remember that next time you get into a situation or a fight at the pub" Dean said raising his eye brows and looking back at Chase who was shaking his head. Lachie's face turned angered and he turned his head to look fiercely at Chase

"Thanks" Chase muttered to Dean

"What is he talking about Chase?" Lachie asked

"Nothing" Chase replied trying to brush the subject away

"Chase, I swear to god, you better not have gotten into any more fights!" Lachie shouted giving Chase a fright. He'd always been the most scared of Lachie. Lachie was the one who would have no patience for Chase's stupid acts and Dean was the one to pick up Chase and drag him away while Lachie either walked off unimpressed or beat the living daylights out of the person.

"And there we go again" Chase grunted. They had just pulled up to the station; Chase was the first to get out followed by Lachie then Dean.

"Vince. This is my younger Brother Lachie. He has excellent previous experience" Dean said as he handed Lachie's resume over to Vince, while Lachie extended his hand out to Vince to shake

Vince studied the resume "mmm. You're hired. Dean ushered his brother to follow him into the change rooms, where he would find his new work uniform and other essentials needed

"Hey Lara" Dean smiled walking into the change rooms

"Hey..." She said looking at Dean confused about the guy standing beside her

"Uh…This is Lachie, my middle brother" Dean said introducing the two

"Hi…I'm Lara" She responded extending her hand for him to shake

"Nice to meet you" Lachie said following through the hand shake. He continued to follow his brother around til they came to a small room that had various uniforms stacked in piles

"So…that's Lara" Lachie said nudging Dean's arm with his elbow and making a winky face

"Shut up Lachie" Dean glared as he lifted up uniforms trying to find the right size

"She is as hot as you described" Lachie said smiling

"Seriously Lachie" Dean narrowed his eyes towards his younger Brother, who knew to stop talking all together. Vince gathered the team around the table as they sat wondering who the new man was.

"By the looks on your faces, you're wondering who the young man is sitting in between the Gallagher boys is, well you're looking at the middle Gallagher. Yes I said it, there's another Gallagher Brother" Vince said

"So do you guys have any other siblings we should know about, like maybe a Sister that could work here with me and Heidi?" Lara questioned smirking as she sat beside Dean

Chase shook his head, and Lachie turned to face Lara "Well, we did want a little Sister, so you know she'd bring her friends over. But Mum brought home Chase instead, most disappointing moment of our lives"

"Hey!" Chase shouted angered.

Lara walked over to where Chase was sitting "It's okay Chasey. We love you" she said as she scuffed his hair up and walked off

(….)

_I've never felt so sick in my whole life_ Heidi sat on the tiles on the bathroom floor, slumped over the toilet as she threw up her stomach contents up. She groaned as her stomach felt like it couldn't take anymore. She crawled to her bedroom which was just down the hall and pulled herself up onto the bed by using bedside table beside her. She reached over for her phone and started to scroll through the contents.

"Hey beautiful" Jordan said smiling as he answered his phone

"Jord…" Heidi moaned as she felt like she was going to be sick again

"Babe..Babe..What's wrong?" Jordan asked concerned. The whole team looked to face Jordan who was freaking out

"I feel so sick Jord. The sickness has gotten worse since you left, I can't hold anything down" Heidi cried into the phone making Jordan get up fast, he sprinted towards the stairs as he left the crew in no idea on what was going on. He jumped inside his car and drove off done the street.

"What was that about?" Lachie asked confused

"That was Jordan who just ran out. His going out with Heidi who also works here and she's pregnant with their first. Obviously she's called him up because she's sick, Jordan will give us a call when he finds out what's wrong" Chase explained to his Brother

"Ah..Right" Lachie said before Michelle handed over a bunch of papers for Lachie to sign

Jordan ran into his and Heidi's apartment throwing his keys down on the couch, he walked into their bedroom to find Heidi curled up in a ball with her eyes shut. "Babe, you okay?" he asked as he gently moved in with her

Heidi shook her head "Jord…?" Heidi asked as she slowly opened her eyes up and put her arms around Jordan's body

"Yeah Heid. What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Can you please take me to the doctors or something, this morning sickness is too much and I can't hold down food, which surely can't be good for the baby" Heidi responded

"Of course Hun" Jordan said as he stroked her pale face. He slowly helped Heidi up onto her feet but she fell into his chest and almost passed out.

"I don't feel well enough to walk" Heidi said holding onto Jordan

Jordan lifted Heidi up bride style as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Problem solved" he smiled and gave her a kiss on her fore head. Jordan placed her into the passenger side of the car, as she brought her legs up to her chin and rested her head in her hands. Jordan decided to take Heidi to the hospital; the short drive to the hospital was mainly in silence. Jordan pulled up in the car park and picked Heidi back up and carried her through the hospital and walked through the emergency waiting room doors.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend Heidi, she's pregnant, but she's been having bad morning sickness. She can't hold anything down" Jordan explained concerned to the nurse

"Bring her straight through" The nurse ordered opening up the doors, she walked Jordan over to a small cubicle where she insisted he placed Heidi down on the bed "I'm just going to get a doctor"

Jordan sat up on the bed holding Heidi tight, and rubbing her head. "Mrs Wilson. The nurse says you've been having bad morning sickness?" the doctor asks

"Yeah" Heidi's voice spoke quietly as she rested her head on Jordan's chest

"I'm going to get a blood work up done then I'll get an ultra sound to see how your little baby is doing. You might need medication for the morning sickness" The doctor explained

"Okay" Heidi responded as she held tightly onto Jordan's hand for support

"It'll be okay babe" Jordan kissed the top of Heidi's hair. "I better go tell Michelle and Vince what's going on. Will you be okay here for 10 minutes?" He asked

Heidi nodded her head and moved her head of his chest and onto the pillow. Jordan quickly got up and walked out to call Michelle.

"Michelle" She said into the phone at the HQ

"Hey, it's Jordan" Jordan said

"Jordan, where the hell are you? Where do you think you can get off just lea –.." Michelle was angered before she was cut off by Jordan

"Heidi's in hospital" Jordan said

"What! Jordan is she okay?" Michelle shouted, making the whole team turn around in shock

"She's getting a blood work up, an ultra-sound and most likely some medication for the morning sickness" Jordan said calming Michelle down

"Alright, keep us up to date won't you?" Michelle asked

"Yeah, talk later" Jordan said hanging up the phone he walked back in to Heidi's cubicle and took a seat beside her

"I had the ultra-sound" Heidi smiled as she handed two small pictures to Jordan

Jordan studied the pictures and smiled at Heidi "Our baby is beautiful" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek…

Review please.  
>Thinking of making the next chapter 8 months on… tell me what you think also in your review stat whether you want a boy, girl or twins x<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N italics are their thoughts

CHAPTER 11

_**8 MONTHS LATER**_

Heidi was lying down on the couch watching a movie on the television in front of her. She still had another three weeks until she was due to give birth, and since Vince wouldn't allow her to be at the station anymore she had to settle down and stay home for the last month. Staying at home bored all day made Heidi grumpy and when Jordan came home he better had brought her favourite ice cream she would always crave for otherwise he'd be sleeping on the couch. She heard a loud knock at the door and hopped up, slowly opening the door she saw Chase standing their smiling.

"Hey" He smiled

"Hey…What are you doing here?" Heidi asked

"Well, I was sitting at home all alone because I have the day off anyway, I was really bored so I decided I'd come and drive to your apartment and keep you company…So can I come in?" he asked looking into the apartment

"Of course" Heidi said moving into the apartment, leaving Chase to close the door behind him

"So how have you and the babies been?" Chase asked grabbing a seat beside Heidi on the couch. Heidi lifted her legs up and placed them onto Chase's lap

"Good. I'm really tired and I do nothing all day" Heidi laughed

"You hungry babe?" Chase asked his best girl mate

Heidi shook her head "Yeah, I'm starving" she smiled at Chase who lifted her legs up and got off the couch, he placed her legs back onto the couch.

"Well, I'll make you and the babies some sandwiches then" Chase said as he walked to the kitchen. Heidi got up and followed him "Uh-uh" Chase shook his head "You lie down, I'll bring it to you"

"I'm fine Cha-.." Heidi said before she doubled over in pain groaning, making Chase turn his attention to Heidi immediently

"Heidi!" Chase shouted running over to her. "Heid…Heidi. What's wrong?" he asked starting to panic

"I'm… going into… labor…My water… broke" Heidi struggled to say the words between her short breaths in pain. Chase slowly walked Heidi back to the couch and lied her down

"I'm calling the ambulance" Chase said fumbling for his phone in his pocket, he pulled it out and asked for an ambulance. He quickly got off the phone and returned his attention to Heidi. "You're doing great Heidi" Chase said as he rubbed Heidi's forehead.

"My contraction has finished…Chase, I need you to grab me some stuff please" Heidi asked as sweat poured off her face

"Ofcourse Heidi. I'll call Jordan aswell" Chase quickly ran to her room and got everything that was listed on the small piece of paper on the bedside table. When he came back out the ambulance had just pulled up and Heidi had started having contractions again. "In here!" Chase shouted

"How many minutes apart are her contractions?" The paramedic asked bending beside Heidi

"There about ten minutes apart" Chase said holding onto Heidi's hand, who was gripping so tight, he thought that his hand would surely break off

"Ch…Chase?" Heidi said breathless

"Yeah Heid" Chase said as they loaded her up onto the trolley

"Please…Please stay with me" Heidi pleaded as tears fell down her cheek

"I'm not going anywhere okay, I'll be right here. I'm going to call Jordan though" Chase said still holding onto her hand as they wheeled her out of the apartments. The paramedics loaded Heidi into the van and Chase took the small sit beside her. Once her contractions had finished Chase started to call Jordan

"Hey Chase" Jordan said into his phone

"Jordan, get to the hospital, Heidi's in labor!" Chase shouted over the phone loud enough for everyone else to hear

"Is she okay, where is she?" Jordan asked panicking

"It's okay she's with me, where in the ambulance a few minutes away from the hospital" Chase explained to Jordan trying to calm him down

"I'll meet you there" Jordan said picking up his eyes of his computer desk and running down the stairs

"Heidi's in labor. I'm going to be a Dad!" He shouted from down the bottom of the stairs, making the whole team cheer for joy and not stop smiling.

"Jordan will be here soon" Chase said as they wheeled her through the emergency department

"Where going to take her straight up to the maternity ward" The paramedic told Chase as they entered the lift.

"How is she?" Jordan said out of breath as he ran into Heidi's room

"She's doing well. Her contractions are still too far apart for anything yet. Will give her an epidural in the next couple of hours" The O.B said as she scribbled down on her chart before returning it to the hook on the end of the bed

"Hey beautiful" Jordan said taking a seat next to Heidi who was lying down

"Hey" She responded

"Our babies are going to be perfect" Jordan smiled with big grin on his face

"They will be. I can't wait to find out whether were going to have a boy and girl or two girls or two boys" Heidi said excited before another contraction started again. Both Chase and Jordan where at either sides of the bed holding onto Heidi's hand as she went through the contraction, trying to hide their pain as their hands were nearly broken off.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"Just one more push Heidi and will find out whether your little girl will be having a brother or sister" The O.B said

Heidi groaned and gave one last push that she had left in her, Chase was wiping a wet face washer over her head to try and cool her down. The O.B's face dropped as she grabbed the young boy, Heidi was the first to see her face "Why…Why isn't he crying?" Heidi asked as tears started to fill her eyes. Chase looked to see the nurses huddling around the tiny baby, he tried to keep as calm for Heidi as he could. Jordan's eyes welled up with tears as well as he rubbed Heidi's arm re-assuringly.

"I'm very sorry -." The nurse was saying before she was cut off by Heidi

"NO!...NO!" Heidi shouted as she knew exactly what the nurse was going to say. Chase tried to hold back the tears in his eyes as well, but as hard as he tried he couldn't stop the tear that fell down his cheek

"I'm very sorry. There was nothing we could do…The umbilical cord got wrapped around his neck. There was nothing to indicate distress until he was out. I'm very sorry" The nurse said as calmly as she could as she watched Heidi break down. Jordan slid into the bed with Heidi and wrapped his arms around her body, her head fell into his chest as she cried out loud. He tried to keep it together the best he could for Heidi aswell.

Chase bent over and gave Heidi a kiss on her forehead, he knew that he had to leave them alone so that they could grieve together. He walked out of the room and sat just outside it leaning against the wall with his head down trying not to show anyone he was crying. Michelle, Vince, Lachie, Dean and Lara had all drove to the hospital and saw Chase sitting against the wall with his head buried into his hands, they immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Chase?" Lara asked quietly as they came closer to Chase

"Chase, what's wrong?" Dean asked concerned. Chase wiped his eyes and stood up facing the small group

He took a deep shaky breath in and out "Heidi…she….she lost one of the twins…He died"

"Oh-my-god" The team silently said as they stood their shocked at what had just happened

"Where is she?" Vince asked while he held onto Michelle who was silently sobbing into his chest

"She's in with Jordan…I don't think they would want anyone in there with them at the moment" Chase said as he sat back down against the wall

Lachie went and sat beside Chase "You alright mate?" he asked concerned

Chase shook his head "I'm more worried about Heidi and Jordan"

"I know Chase. It will take time and their going to need their friends here. So will wait and when their ready will be right here waiting" Lachie explained to his brother. Dean was holding onto Lara who was crying into his jacket, they each shed a tear as they knew that Heidi and Jordan had wanted these babies for ages and the little babies were part of the rescue family.

After a few hours Jordan came storming out of the room, they all got up.

"Jordan. Are you okay?" Lara asked concerned. Jordan just ran straight by all of them they could tell he was crying

"Jordan!" Chase shouted, he tried several times but Jordan would turn around, Chase started to run to try and follow Jordan and see where he was going.

"Chase. Just leave him. He won't want to speak to anyone but Heidi right now" Lachie said catching up to Chase

"Look, his my best mate. I need to make sure he's okay…Just let go off me" Chase said glaring at his older Brother. Lachie let go of his grip that was held tightly around Chase's arm. Chase finally caught up to Jordan, he found him in the men's bathroom, smashing and kicking cubicle doors.

"Jordan, stop" Chase said running into the toilets and trying to pull him away from breaking something, though Chase tried with all his strength he just couldn't pull Jordan away.

"Piss of Chase!" Jordan shouted pushing Chase out of the way

"Jordan" Chase tried to reason with him

"I said piss off Chase!" Jordan shouted, he pushed Chase into cold tiled wall and held him against his will

"Jordan…I know this is going to be ha-.." Chase was trying to explain before Jordan interrupted him agitated

"You don't know what it's like Chase! You have no idea!" Jordan continued shouting, and gave Chase one final push, smashing his back into the wall he punched him in the face before he realised what he was doing to his best mate.

Jordan let go of Chase and sunk down leaning against the wall he buried his head into his hands and took deep breaths. Chase went and sat beside him waiting for Jordan to talk first.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I never should have hit you or took me anger out in you" Jordan said

"It's alright Jordan" Chase said patting Jordan's back "Heidi….She wants to see you" Jordan got up with the help of Chase when he saw a bruise starting to form under Chase's eye

"Shit man…I didn't mean to do that" Jordan said feeling guilty for what previously happened

"It's okay Jordan. Seriously, its fine" Chase said. They both walked out and down the corridor to Heidi's room, where the team were waiting outside Heidi's room. As Chase walked by Lachie, he tried to hide the dark bruise from Lachie's eyes, but Lachie saw it and grabbed Chase and pulled him towards him.

"What the hell happened, who did that?" Lachie knew what the answer was and knew that would happen as soon as Chase went following Jordan

"Just leave it Lachie" Chase said getting out of his Brothers grip. Chase walked into the room and found Heidi lying in a ball on the bed, her face was pale and her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. Chase went and sat beside Heidi and pulled her up to his chest and started to rub her forehead as Heidi wrapped her arms around Chase's body.

"I don't want to see anyone else Chase. Please not tonight. Can you tell Lara I'm really sorry" Heidi said looking up at Chase as the tears fell down her cheeks. "But I want you to stay with me…Only you and Jordan"

"Yeah, of course" Chase said hugging Heidi before he got out and left the room. "Hey uh…Heidi doesn't feel up to seeing anyone tonight. She feels really bad that she couldn't, but she just can't deal with it tonight"

The team understood and Chase pulled Lara to one side "Hey, she wanted me to tell you that she's really, really sorry"

"Tell her I understand and if she wants to call me I'm here. I'm guessing that you're staying with her tonight?" Lara said

"Yeah, she wants me to stay" Chase said.

**Review Please:) x  
>Hope you like it <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N italics are their thoughts

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Chase was slumped in a chair as Jordan was lying with Heidi in the gurney. His arms wrapped around her body as she was curled up in his chest. Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that she'd done previously.

(…..)

"Are you up for a visitor?" The nurse smiled at Heidi. Heidi looked up a nodded, her head, she glaned up at Jordan who kissed her on the forehead and smiled back down at her. The nurse slowly rolled in the small baby crib, where a little girl was sleeping.

Chase walked and sat on the edge of Heidi's bed next to the crib. He glanced over to see the small baby lying peacefully on her back. "She's beautiful" He commented

"You can hold her you know, I'll leave you alone for a few hours" The nurse stated before she walked out of the room leaving them alone

Chase bent over the small crib and picked up the little baby, she perfectly fitted into his hands; he carefully supported her neck as he held her softly as he passed her into Heidi's arms "Thanks" she said softly as she carefully took her child.

"She's beautiful, just like you" Jordan said as stroked the tiny cheeks of his new baby girl.

"What's her name?" Chase asked as he placed his finger into the little girls grip

"Whatever you want Heidi" Jordan said as he stroked Heidi's hair

"Sadie….Sadie Rose Zwitkowski" Heidi said smiling down at her baby. She handed Sadie up to Jordan who took his little girl into his hands. She let out a little yawn and opened her eyes up. Her big blue eyes stood out.

"Hey Sadie…I'm your Daddy… My names Jordan and there's your beautiful mummy, her names Heidi and over there is Uncle Chase..." Jordan explained as he held Sadie up to see Chase and Heidi. Heidi let out a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Why don't you get some sleep babe…I'll be right here" Jordan said. He walked over to where Chase was sitting on the chair and placed Sadie in his arms.

"You're lucky Jordan…very lucky" Chase said as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"I know I am….You'll find someone mate.. Don't worry" Jordan said smiling.

The next morning "Uh..Excuse me Miss Wilson" A female nurse asked appearing from the door way

"Yes?" Heidi asked

"We need a name for your little boy, for the certificate" The nurse spoke softly and caring. Jordan sat closer to Heidi and put his arms around her ready to comfort her

"Chase.." Heidi said. Chase glanced over and looked at Heidi, he thought that she was getting his attention. "No…His name is Chase". Chase didn't know what to say, he stood there for a moment before he walked over and sat next to Heidi.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast" Jordan said before he got up and left.

"How you holding up?" Chase asked concerned

"Good" Heidi looked up and smiled at Chase to try and ease his concerns. As they sat there, little Sadie was still in her cot sound asleep while Heidi sat there admiring her. The next moment they were joined by the rest of their team. In rushed Vince who sprinted to the cot, and pulled Sadie up supporting her neck, Lara was next followed by Dean and Lachie.

"Hey, how you feeling babe?" Lara asked taking a seat next to her

"I'm fine…..seriously" Heidi said giving her a small smile before returning her attention to the team

"Let me hold her" Deane said glaring at Vince

"No way am I letting her down" Vince said holding her tighter

"What's her name Heidi?" Lachie asked

"Sadie" Heidi responded

"Alright time for Lara" Lara said clapping her hands and giving a stern look to Vince

Vince sighed "Fine" He handed Sadie over to Lara who instantly melted when her little eyes opened up and she could see her big blue eyes. Jordan walked in shortly after carrying a bag of food

"Ah. Here's the new father" Vince shouted as Jordan walked through. Jordan looked up and smiled just as Michelle walked through the door, she walked straight over to where little Sadie was being held by Lara.

"So this is our new little addition to rescue?" Michelle asked while she rubbed Sadie's head

"Yeah" Heidi said softly  
>"Well, I have something to make her feel part of rescue" Michelle said as she dug around in the big brown bag. "Ah, here we are" She said pulling out a tiny, tiny rescue outfit. It looked just like the rest of the teams but was micro-mini compared to theirs.<p>

The whole team "awed" in amazement of the tiny outfit. "That's not all" Michelle added. She pulled out several tiny little girl outfits, Heidi leant up and gave Michelle a long tight hug.

"Alright…enough Lara. I want to hold her" Dean said taking the young child out of her arms and into his.

The team spent a couple of hours before having to head off to work, they each said their goodbyes. They couldn't give enough goodbyes to Sadie but finally they did and left the family to be alone.

7 months later….

Heidi pulled up to the stationhouse with little Sadie in her arms, she had her tiny rescue uniform on and the small amount of hair on her head had been managed to be put in a tiny ponytail. She walked over to where Chase was washing the cars; she snuck up behind him, placing Sadie onto his shoulders. Her tiny hands smacked onto his face making him turn around and take her out of Heidi's hands. "How's my little god daughter doing?" He asked bouncing her up and down on his hip, making Sadie laugh uncontrollably.

"She's doing good, she just had all her check-ups" Heidi said as they walked into the station house and they started walking up the stairs.

"Look how cute she looks" Chase said as he held Sadie up for everyone to see in the office

"She looks just like one of us" Lara stated. Jordan got up from his desk and walked over to Sadie taking her out of Chase's arms, planting a kiss on his young daughters forehead before carrying her back to his desk. Michelle walked over to where Heidi was standing, she took her hand and walked into the change rooms for a more private environment.

"Hey. I have something that I thought we could put up in the station house. I got this made" Michelle said showing Heidi the small plaque, Heidi gave Michelle a weird look before taking the plaque out of Michelle's hands and reading the print that was on the blue plaque. _In loving memory of Chase Andrew _Zwitkowski, _forever in our hearts August 26 2011._

Tears started to form in Heidi's eyes as she ran her hand over the small plaque "Tha…Thankyou…" Heidi spoke softly as he voice crackled in sadness. Michelle wrapped her arms around Heidi's body and gave her a hug. After five minutes they walked back out to see the whole team downstairs surrounding one of the patrol cars, where little Sadie was sitting in the front seat of the patrol car, one of her little fingers was touching the steering wheel and she was laughing uncontrollably, obviously something was funny to her. Jordan pulled Heidi to the side "What'd Michelle want?"

"She made a plaque for our little boy…It has the most beautiful writing on it Jordan, It's so special. Where going to put it up here" Heidi explained to Jordan as she looked up at him.

"That's beautiful babe. I can't wait to see it. But hey guess what?" Jordan pulled Heidi close into his chest

"What?" she asked smirking

"Chase, Dean, Lachie and Lara are all taking care of Sadie tonight, so we can have some alone time" Jordan said grasping onto her waist

"mmm… sounds good" Heidi said smiling before she returned her attention back to the car. "Now…If you don't mind my little girl needs to be fed" Heidi said picking up Sadie from inside the car. Jordan walked over and then took his little girl out of Heidi's hands and carrying Sadie on his hip and up the station stairs to the office. He walked over to the small table and pulled the baby bag over closer to him reaching for the food. The rest of the team joined him, Sadie was sitting on the table and Jordan was feeding her

"Can you say Daddy?" Jordan asked in a baby-ish voice

"Get real Jordz. She'll say Mummy before anything else" Heidi cut in laughing

"Actually. It'll be more like Ch..Cha..se. Yeah Chase" Chase said smiling

"Funny, aren't ya?" Heidi said smacking the back of his head

"Oh you are beautiful" Jordan said to his little baby girl as he picked her up and stood her on his things bouncing her up and down making her have a high pitched laugh

"So when are you going to get her in day care?" Lara asked

"Never" Jordan quickly spoke as he hugged Sadie tightly

"Next week, we have a an orientation in two days" Heidi said smiling

"See, you'll be like that now, but when it comes to leaving her you'll be a mess" Dean simply said, stating the truth

"Awh, were you like that with me Dean?" Chase asked putting a sulking face on

"No Chase. I threw a party, we both threw a party" Dean said nodding at his other brother

"Harsh" Chase said crossing his arms

Heidi laughed "I'm more worried about the big fella more…I think the water works will come" she said gently patting his shoulder

"I will not cry…Will I Sadie?" He asked his daughter turning her to face him

"D…Da….Dddy..Daddy.." Sadie tried to pronounce…Eventually getting it in the end.

The whole team turned to face Sadie, all quiet. No one said one word

"Did she…?" Heidi asked nearly jumping out of her skin

"She did" Jordan said amazed and shocked

"Damn it." Chase said laughing

"You seriously thought she'd say Chase?" Heidi joked….

10:00pm The Gallagher's house

Chase was standing in front of the television holding onto Sadie's hands as he held her standing out. They were both dancing to the Hi-5 music on the screen. Lara stood in the kitchen watching with a massive grin on her face.

"Chase…Dinners up" Dean shouted as he shut the door behind him carrying a stack of pizza's.

Chase picked Sadie up and held her on one hip, while he went and picked up one of the boxes of the table and sat down on the lounge with Sadie in his arms. Lara came and sat next to him picking Sadie up and putting her into her lap.

(….)

Chase yawned as he took his final piece of pizza out of the box. "Tired mate?" Lachie asked

"Yeah.. a bit" Chase said yawning again

"Who's up for a game of poker?" Dean asked

"I am" Lachie and Lara said in sync as they ran over to the table where the cards and poker chips were sitting

"Nah. I'll look after Sadie" Chase said picking her up and lying him next to her

After half 'n' hour, Chase and Sadie became way to quiet for Dean's liking. "Chase?" Dean asked as he chucked poker chips into the centre of the table

Lara looked over to see Chase lying with Sadie snuggled into his chest sound asleep. "Awh guys. Check that out, that's so cute!"

"Never letting him live that one down" Lachie laughed

"The camera! Heidi wanted us to take some special moment photographs and well this is pretty darn cute" Lara said running to get the camera. She walked back over and pulled a blanket up and draped it over Chase and Sadie. She quickly took a few photos before returning to her game

Back at Heidi's and Jordan's apartments

"I love our little family Heidi" Jordan said as he kissed her

"I love it too" Heidi smiled before they both shut their eyes falling fast asleep….

A/N: I think I have one more chapter to go and I'm going to finish it. It might be up tomorrow, depends on the reviews.

Also, give me a yes or a no to this: Would you like me to make a sequel to this.. It would be when Sadie's around 3-4. Give me some ideas…yes or no:)? Xxxx oh and REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N italics are their thoughts

CHAPTER THIRTEEN!

The next morning Heidi and Jordan arrived at the Gallagher's house, they entered the house to find that Lara had dressed and bathed little Sadie. Her hair was combed up with two pig tails and she had a pink and white little dress that came just above her knees. Sadie went crawling up to Heidi and Jordan. Jordan picked her up and spun her around before giving her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Did you have fun with the girls and boys?" Heidi asked grabbing Sadies bag. Sadie had a huge grin and was nodding her head up and down.

"Go and give them a hug" Jordan said putting Sadie on the ground. Chase and Lara crouched down with their arms wide open, so Sadie knew what to do. She went crawling over to Chase first who picked her up.

"*cough* Favouritism *cough*" Chase coughed jokingly around

Sadie then reached her arms out for Lara who gave her a big hug and handed her to Dean then onto Lachie. Sadie was sitting on the ground starring at everyone above her smiling when Lara remembered something that she took.

"Don't go I've got the camera. I took the cutest photo of Sadie and he god father last night..It was so unbelievably cute!" Lara couldn't get a bigger grin on her face. She rushed to get the camera and then handed it over to Heidi

"Oh-my-god!" Heidi shouted "That is so cute!" She put the camera in her bag and said her thankyou's for helping look after Sadie.

Jordan turned to face Heidi "Babe…?" Jordan asked nervously making Heidi turn to face him, she was gob smacked when she turned to see Jordan on one knee looking up at her

Lara was gripping onto Dean's arm almost cutting off the circulation "Oh-my-god. Oh-my-god" Lara said quietly but loud enough for Dean to here

"Heidi Wilson..I love you so, so much. I want to be with you for ever and ever, I want to make another Sadie with you, I want you to be my beautiful wife Heidi. I love you so much and I never want to be without you, I want you to be forever by my side" Jordan said as tears formed in Heidi's eyes

"Yes…a million time yes Jordan!" Heidi shouted out crying. Jordan placed the ring on her finger and picked her up spinning her around before lifting her onto his waist and giving her a kiss

"Wooo!" Lara, Chase, Dean and Lachie shouted excited as they clapped their hands. Lara ran over to Heidi and pulled her hand up close to her face so she could inspect the new ring

Lara gasped "Heidi. It's so beautiful, I'm so happy for you!" Lara smiled and gave her best friend a hug before.

"Congratulations mate. I was wondering when you were going to drop the M bomb" Chase laughed as he gave Jordan a friendly hug before he turned and walked up to Heidi. "Congratulations Heid. You're gonna make a beautiful bride" Chase smiled at his best friend. Dean and Lachie continued on giving out their congratulations while Sadie was crawling around their feet.

"You are the best man Chase. So you better organise one hell of a party for me!" Jordan laughed

"Funny. You better not get hurt" Heidi glared at the boys

"Well, I'll organise one hell of a hens party" Lara smirked.

"We better get going or were going to be late" Dean said. Jordan had the day off today and it was Heidi's turn to go into work. Dean, Chase, Lachie, Lara and Heidi all arrived at the station. Heidi went running up the stairs were she was greeted by Michelle and Vince

"I'm engaged!" She shouted

"Oh-my-god Heidi. That's fantastic!" Michelle hugged Heidi tightly before she returned her attention to checking out the beautiful ring on her finger

"Heidi-ho" Vince said appearing behind her "congratulations" he smiled down at Heidi before giving her a fatherly hug. Vince always thought of Heidi as is daughter and was always there and secretly looking out for her, he felt the need to be the fatherly figure to her at work.

After a long and eventful day at work, Heidi was buggered. She was getting dressed in the changing rooms when she heard a little voice she turned to see her little girl crawling towards her. "Hey baby girl" Heidi said as she lifted Sadie up and propped her onto her hip. Sadie put her hands up onto Heidi's face and started stroking her mummy's face. "How was she today?" Heidi asked

"She was good, we went to the park and had fun. She had a good nap, she was sad when you left though" Jordan said as he took a seat on the chair

"Did she cry?" Heidi asked as she handed Sadie back to Jordan to finish getting her stuff together

"Yeah, she did. Not for long though. Tomorrow will probably be worse" Jordan said concerned as he helped Sadie stand on her feet in front of him

"She'll be fine Jord. We have to get her into it, she needs to make friends" Heidi explained as she picked up her bag.

Jordan took Heidi's bag out of her hands and gave Sadie to her. "Can you say mumma?" Heidi asked fixing up Sadies top where the button had come undone. Sadie just looked up at Heidi with a confused look in her eyes "mumma?" Heidi asked again

"Don't worry babe she'll say it soon" Jordan said as they walked out of the changing rooms

"Bye!" Heidi and Jordan shouted to her friends as they walked down the stairs

"See ya" They shouted back

"Try not to cry too much tomorrow" Michelle shouted laughing. She knew that they would each shed a tear at some stage.

**Later that evening at the Gallagher house hold**

"Why don't you just ask Lara out?" Lachie asked Dean as they walked into the house

"Dean's too scared won't confess it to her" Chase replied

"Coming from you Chase" Dean glared as he threw his car keys across the bench

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked scowling

"You can't even have a stable relationship for a week Chase. The amount of girls you've been out with and haven't taken it serious. You fall in love too easy" Dean replied, while Lachie stood back and totally out of it

"Shut up Dean!" Chase shouted back

"And your still living with me" Dean said fiercely

"So what? So is Lachie" Chase replied as he pointed towards his brother

"Not for 4 or how many years it is" Dean said angered

"You know what?" Chase asked "I'll go, that's what you want! I'm sick of you making stupid jokes about it, I'll go then!" Chase added shouting he started walking past Lachie but Lachie gripped his arm and swung him around making Chase angrier

"Just settle down Bro" Lachie said

"Just piss off!" Chase shouted angered pulling out of Lachie's grip. He walked out of the house leaving Dean shaking his head

Lachie went to follow "Leave him Lachie...His always doing this. He'll come back either tonight or tomorrow morning, most likely so smashed will have to pull him out of the taxi…Just wait for it" Dean said stopping Lachie

**A Heidi and Jordan's apartment**

"How's my beautiful fiancée?" Jordan asked as he snuggled up to her on the couch

"Good, I love you Jordan" Heidi said as she placed her head in Jordan's lap and lied down on the couch. Not long after Jordan was watching TV. and stroking Heidi's hair when Sadie started crying. He gently lifted Heidi's head of his lap and smoothly placed it back onto the couch. He walked into his little girl's room and picked her up out of the cot. He carried her over to the change table and carefully changed Sadie's nappy. He walked to the rocking chair that was sitting against the wall, he sat back into it and started to rock Sadie back to sleep, slowly drifting off to sleep himself. Sadie had her tiny grip on Jordan's top as she held onto her father for protection.

**The next morning**

Heidi woke up to see Jordan wasn't still with her, she got up off the couch and walked into Sadie's room, where she saw them both fast asleep. She gently took Sadie out of Jordan's arms and back into the crib. She went and sat on Jordan's lap, she started kissing him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Heidi sitting in front of him kissing him

"Good, you're up" Heidi said smiling

"Yeah, I guess I am" Jordan smirked

"You get breakfast and yourself ready, I'll get Sadie ready we have a big morning together babe" Heidi said smiling and giving him a kiss before she got up and went to go have a shower.

**At the Gallagher's**

Lachie woke up to the bright light that appeared in his window, he walked out to the kitchen where Dean was already up and reading the paper.

"You're up early for someone having an RDO"

Lachie looked around the house "Where's Chase?" he asked concerned

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno Lachie"

Lachie looked unimpressed "Well, have you tried to call him?" he asked frantically looking for his phone

Dean looked up at Lachie "Of course I have" he said angered. After several phone calls Lachie tried to make, there was still no response. A few minutes later they heard knocking at the door, they quickly got up and sprinted to the door to be greeted by two police officers.

"Which one of you is Gallagher?" Police officer Tyrone asked

"I am" The boys both said in sync as they raised their hands

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned

"Your brother Chase, is in the back" The police officer said pointing towards the car. Lachie rushed passed the police officers

"What's he done wrong?" Dean asked unimpressed

The police officer sighed "Got into a fight with a bouncer, his pretty intoxicated. Passed out in the back"

"Bloody idiot" Dean mumbled to himself before walking off to where Lachie was pulling Chase out of the car. Lachie hooked his arms under Chase's arm pits while Dean lifted up Chase legs. They walked him into the house and onto the couch.

"Chase?" Lachie asked as he turned Chase's face to check the bruise forming on the side of his face

"I've got to go to work" Dean said as he picked up his wallet and his keys and headed for the door

"Dean!" Lachie shouted catching up to him at the door

"What?" Dean asked turning around

"You're just going to leave him?" Lachie asked

"Well, you're here aren't you?" Dean asked rhetorically before he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Lachie sighed and went back inside

**Aussie Kids Child Care Centre**

"Looks okay" Jordan said as he walked into the centre holding Sadie on his waist whose big blue eyes were looking around confused at the place she wasn't used to

"Jordan, its fine" Heidi said as they stood at the front office waiting for the director

"Hi, I'm Felicity Green. I'm the Director" She said extending her hand for Jordan and Heidi to shake

"I'm Heidi this is my soon to be husband Jordan and this is Sadie" Heidi introduced her family to the Director

"Follow me and I'll introduce you to the group leader and assistants in Sadie's room" Felicity said ushering them to follow her. They walked by several rooms before coming to a stop, Felicity opened the gate into the room that already contained 4 children in it.

"This is Sharnie…She's the group leader. Over there with little Addison is Monique and Lacey's behind in the kitchen" Felicity said introducing the family

"Alright, so when you feel ready you can leave her. Trust me she'll be fine" Felicity told them trying to ease their concerns.

Jordan was holding onto Sadie, whose little hands were gripping onto Jordan's top.

"Come here Sadie, give mummy a kiss" Heidi said taking Sadie out of Jordan's arms. Sadie put her forehead against Heidi's and gave her a little kiss on the lips "Love you baby girl" Heidi said before handing her back to Jordan

Sadie began to know something was wrong. Jordan held her tight and gave her several kisses before putting her on the ground. Sadie began to cry and Jordan picked her back up "Maybe it's not a good time just yet Heid"

Heidi took a crying Sadie out of Heidi's arms "No Jord. This is the right time…We have to okay" Sadie was squirming and reaching her arms out for Jordan "You're such a Daddy's girl aren't you babe" Heidi added. She handed Sadie over to Sharnie and Heidi slowly backed out of the room "Love you baby girl" Heidi said waving goodbye

"Love you sade" Jordan said blowing a kiss as a tear trickled down his face. They shut the gate behind them

"Don't look back babe" Heidi said as she clung onto Jordan's hand. Jordan kept his focus straight ahead. They hopped into their car and drove off. After driving for 20 minutes they arrived at the station

"Awh. Here's Mum and Dad" Dean shouted so everyone knew they had arrived

"Was starting to think that maybe you two chickened out" Michelle said laughing

"Dad over here nearly did" Heidi said elbowing Jordan

"Are those glassy eyes I see Jordan?" Vince asked peering into Jordan's eyes

"No" Jordan said turning around

"Ah ha!" Vince shouted

"What?" Jordan asked

"You cried! You're an even bigger baby than your baby!" Vince chuckled to himself before he walked off and behind his computer.

"Leave him alone" Heidi smiled "Sadie's such a Daddy's girl. She's got Jordan wrapped around her little finger"

(..)

"Go have a shower Chase..You stink like a brewery" Lachie said chucking a towel on Chase

"Ok" Chase simply said

"You can't just run off every time you get pissed off Chase!" Lachie shouted

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second last chapter…I hope you enjoyed it.  
>I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me:)<strong>

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESCUE RELATED OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 9 AUSTRALIA

A/N italics are their thoughts

ONE MONTH LATER

"I take you Heidi Wilson to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and there to I pledge you my faith and love" Jordan repeated after the church minister as he placed the ring on Heidi's finger. Lara was beside Heidi, tears were falling from her eyes as she watched on. Little Sadie was the flower girl, who ended up crawling down the aisle and Chase was the best man.

"Now you will feel no rain, for you will be shelter for each other. Now you will feel no cold, for you will be warmth for each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will be friends for each other. Now you are two people, but there is only one road you will walk together. May your days together be good and long upon the Earth.  
>In as much as you have publicly declared your love and expressed your wish to spend your future together, I declare you united as one, in love, in life and in happiness. I know pronounce you…Husband and Wife" The minister declared, sending the whole room cheering and clapping excitedly as Heidi and Jordan kissed passionately. After seconds of kissing they picked up their little girl and ran down the aisle happily, with everyone following closely behind. A limo pulled up soon after, as the group of ladies stood in a circle behind Heidi.<p>

"Ready?" Heidi shouted smiling as she got ready to toss the bouquet of flowers

"Ready!" The women cheered. Heidi threw the flowers behind her sending the women jumping like into the air fiercely. Heidi turned around to see Lara holding the flowers in her hand laughing.

"Yeah Lara!" Heidi shouted happily laughing. Lara walked over to where the boys were standing, she grabbed Dean by his tie and kissed him making everyone turn around in shock. Lachie and Chase were laughing and Heidi was hugging onto Jordan smiling.

"What was that for?" Dean asked

"Nothing Dean Gallagher" Lara said smirking before she walked off.

Chase walked over to walked over to where his new girlfriend Kelsie was standing, he picked her up and swung her around resting her on his waist "Hey beautiful" he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips

"Hey" She smiled.

"Let's go out tonight, just me and you. Will get all dressed up and will go out for dinner, then a walk" Chase said running his fingers through her brown her

"Sounds amazing" Kelsie said back before Chase stood her back onto her feet again.

Lachie and Dean were watching Chase from a far. "Do you reckon he'll settle down with her?" Lachie asked worried

Dean shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, he seems pretty keen on her and they moved in together...So hopefully"

"Yeah" Lachie said contemplating whether he tells Dean what he really thinks of her. Heidi and Jordan were waiting by the car for the rest of the team to join them.

"I'm going to miss you Heidi" Lara sulked as she hugged her best friend

"I'm only going for a week" Heidi smiled

"See ya buddy, don't have too much sex" Chase joked to Jordan

"Oh I won't" Jordan smirked. The rest of the team each said their goodbyes and watched as the newlyweds drove off down the street.

Dean sighed and turned to the team "Who's up for a drink?" he asked. They all cheered and loaded into separate cars, Chase and Kelsie in one, Dean Lara and Lachie in the other, while Michelle and Vince loaded into their own cars. Lachie jumped into the back of Deans patrol and Dean shot him a glare from the rear view mirror.

"You really expect me to sit in the car with Chase and….her?" Lachie asked Dean doing up his seatbelt

"Kelsie" Lara quickly added to his conversation

"Can't be that bad" Dean said raising his eyebrow

Lachie narrowed his eyes at Dean "All they ever do is kiss and talk about having sex"

Lara laughed "Definitely a Gallagher then"

"I don't….I don't trust her Dean" Lachie said rubbing his head worried

"Lachie, Chase seems like he really loves her" Lara said turning around to face him

Lachie sighed "That's the problem"

"You can't protect him forever" Dean said

"I know, it's just….Don't worry" Lachie said brushing the subject off

Chase and Kelsie pulled up in front of the pub. "We won't stay for long, then will go home, get dressed and go out" Chase said taking off his seatbelt

"Alright" She smiled back leaning over they started kissing. Dean, Lara and Lachie all arrived at the pub and Dean walked over and saw them kissing a hit the window, making Chase pull away from Kelsie smiling. "Let's go" he said still smiling. He walked over to her side of the car and pulled her out and into his chest hugging her tightly before he grabbed her hand and they walked into the bar.

"Kelsie, help me get the drinks?" Lara asked smiling

Kelsie looked at Lara and smiled "sure" she said quietly. Lara and Kelsie walked to the bar, Lara kept trying to make conversation, but trying to start a conversation with her was hard.

"So…" Lara said quietly "You and Chase are pretty close" Lara quickly added

"Yeah, we are" Kelsie said with a small smile on her face

"Do you love him?" Lara asked

"What is this, twenty questions or something?" Kelsie glared back at Lara

"No, but, I just don't want to see Chase get hurt…His a Gallagher, they don't deal well with 'hurt'" Lara said

"His a big boy and I do think I could love him" Kelsie said as Lara took the drinks out of the bartenders hands

"You better" Lara snarled back walking off to the table. Kelsie quickly walked back to the table grabbing Chase's hand

"You okay, what's wrong?" Chase asked putting his hand on her face

"Please can we go home?" Kelsie asked tears forming in her eyes

"Kels, babe. What's wrong?" Chase asked again. Keslie just shook her head and started to get up. "Uh sorry guys, something's come up. Gotta go" Chase said before he took of chasing after Kelsie.

Kelsie ran up to Chase who'd just walked out of the pub and wrapped her arms around him tightly hugging. "I love you Chase" Kelsie said

Chase looked down and kissed her hair softly "I love you too Kels".

Back inside Lachie was feeling like the odd one out with Dean and Lara involved in their own conversation while Vince and Michelle sat at a different table talking about work. Lachie sighed "Yeah, I'll just walk home" he got up skulled the rest of his beer.

"See ya" Dean said trying to shove him off

"Bye Lachie" Lara smiled before turning to Dean to finish off their conversation.

"Wanna come back to mine?" Lara asked winking

"Sure, why not" Dean responded smiling. He grabbed onto Lara's hand and walked out of the pub. They were walking to Dean's car, finally when they arrived Dean was unlocking his car, when Lara turned him around and pushed him into the car and started kissing him passionately. After kissing they quickly got back into the patrol and drove it off to Lara's house.

_THE END.._

_A/N: STAY TUNED FOR A SEQUEL!  
>xxx<em>

**Tuesday 9:00am – via Skype.**


End file.
